RWBY: A Fate Multiverse
by ManOfBlue
Summary: Team's RWBY and JNPR'S adventure begins now! Transported to a bizarre realm, they have no choice but to watch alternate versions of themselves! Will they be able to win against Fate?
1. Chapter 1

The second team RWBY opened their eyes, they knew they weren't back at Beacon, or anywhere near their homeworld of Remnant for that matter.  
An enclosed and claustrophobic space akin to a white void greeted their eyes. Different kinds of sofas littered the area and the white void was surrounded by multiple doors seemingly floating.

Blake was the first to talk or rather, react, surprising everyone. The quiet girl usually reserved her thoughts to herself. Out of shyness or disinterest, they didn't know.

"Woah…" Her lips pursed into an O. "Where are we?"

Yang followed suit.

"Ruby?"  
Her sister answered, not looking directly at her, her eyes busy examining the bizarre world they now inhabited.  
"I'm fine, Yang."

The blonde slapped herself a few times and turned to her sister, comforted by the sight of her. It was first instinct for the brawler to confirm her sister's safety above all else.

"W-what is this place? Hello?" The heiress stomped her feet angrily. It was one of her mannerisms when she was out of patience or mad.

"Calm down Weiss, getting worked up over nothing won't help us" Ruby spoke, her hands moving to arm herself. She was the leader, it was natural that her reaction to being isolated in an alien space would be to be ready for combat, however, she deflated instantly when the hands expecting to find a high caliber scythe rifle grabbed empty air. "That isn't good…"

"Yeah, tell me about it."  
The team collectively turned their heads to the bubbly voice of a certain Viking girl they knew too well. They were greeted by the sight of 3 of the members of their sister team, Team JNPR. Their leader was obviously missing, and by the sight of the team, it was alarming them greatly.  
"Hello again!" came the voice of the invincible girl. However, her voice wasn't as happy as it normally was. It was obvious that the absence of a certain blonde affected her greatly.

"Hello." Spoke Lie Ren, never losing his bodily composure but failing in catching the composure of his voice, he was definitely on edge. "Have you seen Jaune somewhere?"

Team RWBY collectively shook their heads. At the sight, Pyrrha frantically began scanning the area for any sign of the leader. It would seem they were here for a longer amount of time than they.  
"Teams RWBY and JNPR?"

The advancing figures comforted them somewhat. Glynda Goodwitch, the infamous witch of Beacon and Combat Instructor was closely followed by a silver man with a cane. Ozpin. To his left, a raven-haired man rummaging through his pockets with desperation followed.

"Oum damn it. I swear to my mother I left the stupid thing here!" The raven man spoke.  
"I think we have more pressing concerns than your missing, cheap whiskey-filled flask, Qrow." Glynda glared at him. Ozpin, to her right, attempted to stifle a snicker.

"Professors! Do you know where we are?" Weiss addressed the teachers, hoping to get an answer to their bizarre whereabouts.  
"Jauney, professors! He's gone missing!" Nora all but screamed at them. They were accustomed to it. The Viking was a regular on Ozpin's office on the accounts of property damage. The way the ginger girl trained made even Goodwitch wince.

"Your guess is as good as ours I'm afraid," Ozpin spoke calmly, trying his best to comfort his students. "We simply opened our eyes and we were here. It was instant. It seems the same thing happened to you, correct?

"Maybe I can explain that."  
The group turned to the voice. It felt disembodied, but not at all hostile. However, Ozpin felt something different about the voice, it was ancient. You don't live for thousands of years and don't learn a few detection skills.

The man before them was all white, he definitely was a man though, given his body structure. However, he had no face, no discernible features apart from the clean white of his body. He wore no clothes and had no genitalia to speak of. The being before them was something unfathomable, like a figure made of clay. But he exuded an air of safety around them.

"My name….is Blue." He or It spoke, so matter of factly. "I have abilities beyond any man. One of those includes transporting people to my domain, the one which we are now." His arms move to emphasize the sentence. The white void with sofas is his realm. "I have seen the different threads of fate that bind you, past present and future are forever open for me to view. And I have chosen to bestow this gift upon you. Your world is approaching ruin, and the only feasible way for me to help is to show you the parallel worlds constituting your cosmos. Each universe contains a possibility; a simple mistake could lead to a different world being created. I want you to see the mistakes of your counterparts. To learn from them, so you can better face the perils awaiting you on your world.

The revelation startled them beyond words. Weiss was stunned, to discover that this being could see all past, present and future was mind-blowing to her. But a part of her wanted to entertain that idea. If she was shown the future, she could see if she ever successfully reforms her family's company. For that purpose alone, she would take this risk.

Blake felt like a hand was grabbing her throat. She was beyond worried now. If what the being said is true, then that meant that the current state of their world is bad enough that something akin to God needed to intervene on their behalf. Her mind drifted to the events of the pier and the breach. For the sake of preventing further loss of life, she would hear what this being had to say.  
"If you want to help us, why aren't you helping us fight? We could do with some omnipotent god on our side." Qrow remarked dryly. Blue turned towards him and answered.

"I am not omnipotent, I have abilities that are similar to that of a god, but I am not one. I am still burdened with the rule of no interference, however, I have found a very big legal loophole to exploit. This is why you are here, to learn from the future of your alternate universes. It is a way for me to help without actually interfering."

Ruby was fiddling with her hands non-stop. The revelation of universes beyond her own intrigued her. The hope of seeing her mother again was also a part of her current thought process. The being seemed friendly. Would he show her the past if she asked?

Yang suddenly became worried. She always knew that Ruby never let go of their mother. She was guilty of that sentiment too, risking her life and her sister's on the hope of finding her blood mother. She vowed then and there to stop her sister if the way to relieve the past carried risks.

Ren and Nora were startled. They didn't discuss their pasts to their friends just yet. To find out that this being can see the past, present and future meant that the mystery of their past was a possibility their friends would address. Nora shook visibly, she was scared, but she stopped when a familiar hand seized her own. No matter what happened, she was not alone anymore.

Ozpin immediately understood the severity of the situation. Salem. If this being, of seemingly infinite knowledge, had to intervene on their behalf, it was obvious that Salem had won already. He needed to know what happened in the future, in order to stop it.

"I accept this proposal, Mr. Blue. However, these children need not be burdened with the knowledge of things to come. I would appreciate it if you could transport them back home." Ozpin said, neutrally. He cherished his students. He will not burden them unless the time was right. Glynda nodded in agreement. These were children, the same children that had surprisingly wormed their way into her heart. They were her favorite group of first years, and she would protect them from the dark crevices of the future.

"No," Blue replied. Ozpin visibly shook and gripped his cane. Qrow's posture visibly changed. Both the headmaster and the raven-haired bandit glared at the being. "They are more involved in this than any of you are. Ozma, you of all people should know the consequences of not sharing knowledge with others. They will stay and watch, they will cry, and suffer and hate. But this experience will ultimately help save your world. Innocence is a cheap price to pay for salvation, don't you think?"

"I will stay. I want to stay. Please professors, uncle Qrow?" Ruby spoke. She was visibly distressed, but she put on a brave face. Saving the world. She wanted to believe this being held the key to that goal.  
Ozpin sighed, his grip on his cane relaxed. "Very well."

"Oz!" Qrow turned to the ancient headmaster and glared right through his skull.  
"Calm down, Qrow!" Spoke Goodwitch, planting herself between the bandit and her boss. "I don't think we have any choice in the matter either way."  
"You have not." Added Blue.

They were suddenly sitting in the sofas of the infinite white void. The sofas held a team plus the professors. In the first sofa, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang sat, to the left of the brawler sat Glynda Goodwitch. In the second sofa sat Pyrrha Nikos, to her left Nora Valkyrie and next to her, her teammate, Lie Ren. Ozpin sat on the far end of the sofa, next to Ren, and the bandit Qrow next to him.  
Pyrrha's eyes widened. How could she forget? She wanted to punch herself in the jaw right now.

"Mister Blue!" The words left the redhead's mouth instantly. Her teammates were shocked, Pyrrha never raised her voice.  
"Yes? Miss Nikos?" The being addressed her formally.

"Jaune, Mister Blue…Where is he? He wasn't with us when we got transported to your domain." Pyrrha had this twisting snake coiling around her gut. Her sense of worry was skyrocketing.

"He is not here," Blue said. "He plays an important role in most of the universes I'm about to show you, although not all of them are exactly about him. To show him these futures would be counterproductive to what my plan is. He needs to be as close as base Jaune as possible."  
"Base? Mister Blue?" Weiss asked, her interest peaked.

"Yes, Miss Schnee. A base is a person in their most common state of mind and body. The Jaune Arc you know is a base, across the universe. He is the base from which all other separate counterparts of him originate. To alter him would be to put your world in unnecessary peril. He needs to as oblivious to these viewings as he is oblivious to Miss's Niko's feelings for her." If the entity could smile, he undoubtedly would be doing so right now. The Spartan, faced with the current revelation, turned as red as her hair and buried her head into her hands, letting off a small whine.  
"And the sky is blue, Let's get on with this! Come on!" The energetic Viking spoke, her eyes shining brightly at the possibility of different worlds.

"Very well, Here."  
Around them, screens appeared out of thin air. They reminded them of flat screen TV's, but these crude approximations lacked any sort of branding or bezels. They were more similar to mirrors than actual televisions.  
The being turned to the group.

"Before I forget, would any of you care for refreshments or food? I can materialize any request you have."  
Everyone relaxed. The being was definitely trying to be friendly. Ruby excitedly asked for cookies. Weiss asked for a tea. Blake asked for a soda and Yang asked for grape juice. Ozpin asked politely for a mug of coffee and Glynda chose to indulge in the occasion and ask for some cupcakes. Qrow asked for booze, however, the being denied him such. The bandit turned huntsman needed to be lucid for the viewings to be effective. In other words, he needed to be sober.  
The screens suddenly flared to life.  
"Here we go." Said Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**The screens showed a group of people walking through a forest. On the distance, a castle. Their destination. The members of said group were; Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Jaune.**

 ****"Look guys! It's us! Or our alternate universe counterparts or some mumbo jumbo." Nora smiled brightly. She didn't look any different from her alternate self. They were exactly the same. Ren, however, noticed someone missing.  
"Where's Pyrrha?" He asked.  
"She was kidnaped." Said Blue. "You are advancing towards that castle with the intent of rescuing her."  
"How did the invincible girl ever get kidnapped I wonder?" asked Qrow sardonically.  
"She was unwilling to fight against her kidnapper." Replied Blue.  
This got Pyrrha's attention. The only people she would refuse to fight against would be her friends, her team. Why would she refuse to fight against someone that was kidnapping her?  
"I wouldn't worry, Miss Nikos." Said Glynda, comforting the girl. "No matter what happens, I think you know that your friends have your back."  
Pyrrha blinked once and smiled. The professor was right. Her friends, her family would have her back no matter what!

 **"Hold up Jaune!" The voice of Yang resonated through the forest. "We want to save P-money as much as you, but we cannot go in there without a plan!"  
Jaune turned to her. His eyes were empty looking; he shook his head at Yang. "He would not lure us into a trap. Don't you see? He wanted to lure ME out here. After all, he is….."  
Yes, they all had the suspicion. In retrospect, it was obvious. Impossible. But the possibility was alive and waiting for Jaune in that castle.  
"We know, Jaune. However, we cannot say any other enemies are scouting the castle right now. We need to be careful." Said Weiss. She put a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder as if to calm him down.  
Everyone looked gloomy and on edge as if a fight awaited them.  
The group eventually entered the main gate of the castle. The hall is ruined, traces of battle all that remain. The palace that was once luxurious has become a place of battle.  
"You're finally here. You certainly took your time getting here, Jaune Arc."  
A cold voice echoes through the hall. Upon the main stairs, a man cloaked by the shadows addresses not the group, but the boy with them. The man is sitting on a collapsed pillar, the sun not daring to touch him.**

 ****"Who is that?" Asked Ruby innocently.  
Weiss addressed her, with the same curiosity. "No clue, however, it seems he is familiar with Jaune. He was talking to him."  
Ozpin studied the shadowy figure stalking his students and a sense of danger suddenly crept up the side of his neck. His instincts were telling him that this man was dangerous.

 **"** **Yes." Jaune spoke. His eyes were wide and hardened. His muscles looked tense. The rest of his team moved into position around him. "It finally occurred to me. There can't possibly be two of** ** _those_** **pendants, can there?" Jaune said, not once averting his gaze towards the man in the shadows. "That pendant was originally…"  
The man in the shadows spoke for him. "That is right. That pendant was a memento of Pyrrha Nikos's father, given to her after his death, then given to ****_you_** **as a sign of love." The man looked down on Jaune and his friends. His ire showing through the venom he injected into his words.  
"After she gave it to you, you carried it for the end of your days. It is a unique item, a unique existence in the world."**

The viewing group was lost. Two pendants?  
"How can there be two pendants, Pyrrha? Do you know what they are talking about? Asked Blake.  
Pyrrha clutched her neck tightly.  
"It was after our usual spar. Jaune had progressed so much in the amount of time I spent training him, he disarmed me…" Pyrrha smiled fondly. Weiss's eyes widened in surprise but smiled fondly too. The boy who she thought was a pest at first willingly gave his chance at her away so that she could be happy. She is proud to call him a friend. Ruby jumped from her seat, elated. Her first friend and bestie managed to win against his partner! She was so proud of Jaune at that moment. "I gave the pendant to him as a gift. I wanted him to have a part of me wherever he went. I gave it to Jaune because I…" Pyrrha's words were left unsaid, as Blue spoke for her instead.  
"Loved him. Yes." He nodded.  
"So if you gave him that very important pendant…" Yang continued. "The how are there two of those around? Shouldn't there be only one?"  
"It seems we will get the answer to that question in a moment girls." Said Goodwitch. Her attention solely on the screen.

 **"When summoning a heroic spirit, a catalyst is required. However, Weiss Schnee did not have one for the summoning, so she thought she summoned a random spirit. But no heroic spirit is summoned by chance. A link is always required."  
Ren understood immediately. "If she didn't have a catalyst then that means….."  
The man in the shadows answered. "Yes. The summoned spirit, not the summoner, possessed the catalyst. **

Weiss was alarmed. The man in the shadows with the intent to hurt Jaune was summoned by her? How was that even possible, she could only summon the beings she defeated in battle.  
Blake was intrigued. Her teammate summoned this man, this… heroic spirit into the world. And now that man is looking to hurt her friends.

 **Weiss spoke. She also understood perfectly who this man was. It was obvious at first glance. Why didn't she put it together earlier?  
"The concept of time does not exist where heroic spirits are recorded. Heroes from the past are treated equally to those of the future. In short….."  
The man completed her sentence. "Yes. It means it's possible to summon someone that exists in the future."**

Blake choked. It couldn't be, could it? She looked around for her friend's reactions. But most of them had not pieced it together. Only Ren had, as he looked at her with a shocked expression.  
Glynda was alarmed. This man…who was he?  
"Mister Blue?" Asked Ruby.  
"Yes? Miss Rose?" Replied Blue.  
"What is a heroic spirit? They are talking about it a lot but we don't know what it means or what they are."  
Blue turned towards them and said: "A heroic spirit is a person who has acquired great fame for his or her heroics, like a ghost. Heroes who are famous enough get recorded into this hall of fame of sorts."  
Ren was shocked. He pieced it together too. This man was….

 **Jaune growled. His distaste for the man apparent. "Archer….where's Pyrrha?"  
Archer simply nodded and the form of Pyrrha Nikos emerged from the shadows. At the sight of her partner and lover, she tearfully jumped towards him. Jaune hugged her close when she reached him.  
"Jaune!" Pyrrha said into his chest. She knew as well, the identity of the man in the shadows.**

"So the man is named Archer?" Asked Ozpin.  
Weiss pondered for a moment, and suddenly a metaphysical lightbulb lighted up above her head. "That's not possible…."  
"What isn't Weiss-cream?" Asked Yang, slumped into the sofa.  
Nora eyed her crush carefully. "Ren, are you okay?" she asked, worried sick for her friend. "Nora…I" Ren looked away. It was obvious now, but he couldn't see himself saying it. It was inconceivable, something that cannot happen.

 **"** **I let her go, she promised to do a thing for me." The man, now known as Archer said.  
Pyrrha looked at him with sad eyes. "Yes, I promised I will not come between you and Jaune, but in return I want you to answer me one thing. Why are you so intent on killing Jaune?"  
The man scoffs at her. "Do you even need to ask? Just as he can't accept me, I can't accept him. That's all."**

"Wow, Vomit-boy must've seriously pissed this guy off!" Said Yang with a hearty smile. Ren, Blake, and Weiss were pale. They knew the implications of what the man was saying. Ruby spoke, quietly and afraid: "Is he going to kill Jaune?"  
Nora looked at her with her unfaltering trademark smile and said: "Pish posh Rubes! We will always have our fearless leader's back! Ain't that right Pyrrha?"  
Pyrrha was clutching her hands tightly. She cannot fathom the idea of this man hurting Jaune. She prays that Jaune will be safe.

 **"** **That cannot be true!" said Weiss. Her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You should be the embodiment of Jaune Arc's dream in heroic spirit form. Why would you try to kill yourself? Why would that ideal reject itself?"**

The sound of a cup breaking broke the silence. Weiss, Ren and Blake's suspicions were confirmed. Glynda understood instantly as well.  
"Mister Arc?" she looked at the man, now clear of the shadows that were hiding his features. The man had white hair, combed back. His mantle was red in color and his skin was darker. But the eyes were the same. A dull blue compared to the vibrant blue she knew Jaune Arc had. But still. They were the same.  
"That's….." Pyrrha said. Her words failed her. That was Jaune. No doubt about it. But why? Her eyes became moist with tears. Why is she rejecting himself? Why is he trying to kill himself?  
"I don't understand!" Said Ruby "The ideals of Jaune? What does that mean?"  
"That man is…" Ren had to swallow the vile on his throat. He looked at Ruby. "That man is Jaune, from the future. It explains the pendant. Only Jaune would have it. And it's a unique item. If there are two pendants then that would mean…."  
"There are two Mister Arcs…." Said the somber voice of Ozpin. He accepted the boy into the school despite his obviously fake transcripts because of his beautiful ideal of becoming a hero. And now that the same boy he believed could be a symbol of hope denied those same ideals, it made him extremely sorrowful for Jaune Arc.  
"I'll be damned.." Qrow took a swing of his ginger ale.  
"But that doesn't make sense!" Shouted Yang. "Jaune is the best guy we know" He would never try to kill himself!"  
"Yeah!" Said Nora. Looking at the screen with a fierce gaze.

 **"** **I did not become a hero on my own merits, Weiss Schnee. I am a guardian, Nothing more. I became one by selling my posthumous self."  
The man clenched his jaw. The mere sight of his self from the past roused a very intense rage inside him.  
Ren spoke. His eyes looking at the knight from the future. "A guardian? I heard that guardians, after their deaths, act as a deterrent force, keeping humanity alive and well. They become guardians to protect humanity. Even if your circumstances differ, you are a hero regardless."  
Archer rolled his eyes at the comment from his former teammate. "That is where you are wrong, Lie Ren. Guardians don't protect humanity. We simply act as janitors, picking up after disasters that humans create. We are simply cleaners."  
"Archer…." Pyrrha said. Tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"It is true that I became a hero. Just as the man called Jaune Arc always wished for. I became a true hero of justice."  
"Hero…of justice…" Weiss looked at Jaune. Who was staring coldly at the man in front of him.  
"And that is exactly why I know that that wish is a mistake. That Jaune Arc's life had no value at all"**

Goodwitch deflated at Archer's words. No value at all? How could he even think that? Even if she wouldn't admit it, Jaune Arc's dream to be a hero and save those in need was something she deeply admired the boy for. To see him openly deny his own ideal as a mistake gave her a great sorrow.  
Ren was seething at the man. But part of him pitied him. Jaune will end up like this in the future? This man is a shell of his former self. A far cry from his best friend, the ever-optimistic goof that has a heart of gold. His brother.  
Pyrrha was openly crying now. To see the boy she loved so much become such a cynical man was heartbreaking. How can he deny such a beautiful ideal that made Jaune himself?  
Ruby was having doubts about her own dream as well. She is on the verge of crying, her hands gripping her skirt tightly. How can Jaune deny his ideal so openly? What happened to him in the future that made him this way?  
Weiss was clutching her chest. The kindhearted boy that wanted nothing other than to save and help those in need became this? Is this his destiny? To become such a cynical man? She cannot fathom the thought.  
"That's…t-that's not true!" Ruby managed to say, but her voice holds doubt.

 **"** **No value?" Asked Ren.  
"Yes." Replied Archer. "You should know, Lie Ren. You who wants to change the past, to change your own decisions more than anyone."**

"What does he mean by that?" Asked Pyrrha, concern for her friend.  
"Ren…." Nora was looking at him, her eyes shared his own sorrow. The night of the fall of Kuroyuri. Ren has regretted it ever since. To be called out in front of an audience as big as this is just….

 **"Ren?" Asked Jaune.  
"What? He never told you? What happened in his past? What he regrets more than anything else in his life?" The man had a knowing frown on his face. "Allow me to enlighten you then. He…"  
"Archer!" Screamed Ren. His knuckles curled into fists.  
"Jaune. When I was a boy, my village fell to the Grimm. I lost my parents in the chaos. They died protecting me. I have always regretted this. I have always dreamed of a way to change the past. However, you are different. Are you not the ideals of Jaune Arc fully realized?"  
Archer rose his hand up to his face. "The realized ideals huh?"  
"It's true that I became a hero, I became my own ideal. But as a result, I gained nothing but regrets."**

Ozpin was the one who could understand Archer the most. He too, deeply regretted mistakes of his past lives. He has made more mistakes than any man woman or child alive on the planet. That self-loathing that has completely enveloped Jaune Arc from the future once enveloped Ozpin himself.  
Ren shook visibly, his secret was out. He was always afraid Nora would judge him for it. He regretted not being able to save his parents, he feared she would interpret that wish as he wanting nothing to do with her, however her hand was firmly placed over his own, and her head was buried deep into his neck, breathing softly and whispering words of comfort. Pyrrha moved slightly, her hand placed firmly on Ren's shoulders. Team RWBY all looked at him with eyes full of support. At that moment he knew, he was not alone.  
Qrow looked at Archer with sympathy, he too carried regrets. He drowned himself in booze to escape the sense of pain he felt every day. He lost the woman he loved. Archer lost his way. They are both the same in that regard.

 **"** **While alive, I made a contract with the world. I agreed to become a guardian after my death. If I could save people even after death, then it would all be worth it, I thought foolishly. After death, my job as a guardian began…" The man in red pauses for a moment, looking at the shocked and sorrowful expressions of his former friends.  
"Obeying my orders, I fought those that would distort the world's balance. And I killed. I killed and Killed and kept on killing. I killed so many I eventually seized to care. For every life I took., thousands if not millions would live. That is the true meaning of a hero."**

Glynda looks at Archer speechless. She sees a mirror image of her own boss.  
Weiss looks sorrowfully at the man. The boy who called her snow angel is no more, replaced by this shell. His ideal betraying him.  
Pyrrha was the most distressed out of all of them. Jaune, killing…. The thought was so foreign to her. She could deeply feel his pain. She covers her mouth and cries silently.  
Ren and Nora shook with anger, at themselves. What happened to them? They should've been there with this version of Jaune! They could've helped him! They can only curse themselves.  
Ruby had tears in her eyes. The true definition of a hero…. Someone that kills the minority to save the majority. Is that where she's headed too? A life of regrets? Is her ideal off becoming a huntress wrong and foolish? Her tears are a result of those doubts.  
Yang was shocked beyond words. The boy she playfully teased during lunchtime. His fellow blonde…ended up like this?  
Blake looked at Archer with sorrow in her eyes. Adam killed and killed because he believed he could save Faunus with the killing. Archer was not like that, he sought to fulfill his ideal, but the only thing he became as a result of that wish, is a murderer.

 **"** **I fought again, and again, and again! But there was no end to it! It wasn't as I wanted a world free of fighting. I just didn't want anyone in the world to cry… And that's where it hit me. That the ideals that Jaune Arc embraces are just shallow idealism."  
"W-why do you say that," Ruby said, in between sobs.  
"It is impossible to save everyone." The man in red answers. "Saving the many just means leaving the few to rot. The seats of happiness are limited, and I was the one who cut down those who didn't have a place in them. That is the proper way a hero like what Jaune Arc idolizes should behave. Saving as many as possible is what a hero does, is it not?" The question is directed to his past self. Jaune simply looks to the ground, his eyes not visible to anyone.  
"Wishing for no one to die, I would have one person die for the sake of many. Even when I said I couldn't let anyone be sad, I ultimately drove a few to despair." Jaune sighs deeply, his eyes glued to the ground. He cannot bring himself to gaze upon the image of that broken future of his.  
"That is my true identity. Of heroic Spirit ARC. Do you guys not agree that such a man needs to die?"**

"Heroic Spirit ARC…." Pyrrha's voice was accompanied by sobs. This is his end. What he will become. The beautiful ideal he held in pride will eventually be his undoing. He will be betrayed by the ideal he loved so much.  
"Jaune…." Weiss was worried about the blonde boy. If that revelation hit them so hard, what is going through his mind right now? He will undoubtedly curse himself. Weiss can only hope with all her heart that he can find his strength.  
Ruby, sobbing quietly, is embraced by Yang and Weiss, who pulls her into a warm hug. Her ideal is eerily similar to Jaune's. Will she end up the same?  
Glynda can only look in despair at the sight of her favorite student looking broken. She prays to all gods to give him strength.

 **"** **But that is not true…" Weiss stands against the man in red. Her gaze fierce. She refuses to believe that was all to it. "You did not go against your ideal. You only lost your path because you were betrayed by the ideal you protected. Wouldn't you try to kill yourself to atone for your sins?"  
The man in red looks at the heiress with a grim expression. His neutral lips eventually curl up into a smile, then, he lets out a demented laugh.  
"Ha! Haha! Hahahahahahahaha!"**

Yang's eyes turned red. "What's so frocking funny?"

The sound of his laugh was enough to send chills down everyone's spines.

 **"** **Atone for my sins? Don't be an idiot, Weiss. You are right. I was betrayed and deceived countless times, however, I have no sins to atone for, nor I have forced that meaningless concept upon anyone. When I was alive, I stopped a major war, but the humans involved blame me for the conflict, and hung me.**

The mental image of Jaune being hanged was enough to make the group cringe. Yang quickly retreated her body back. Weiss looked absolutely horrified at ARC's fate.  
Ruby cried silently. Her sobs small.  
Blake looked pale.  
Pyrrha cried with Ruby. The mental image of Jaune hanging in the gallows was too much to handle.

 **"** **You can't expect anyone to understand a man that willingly throws his life away to save others. If I had sins, surely I fully atoned for them at that moment. It's not as I wanted to be celebrated as a hero. All I wanted was an outcome in which everyone was happy. But that was never given to me, either. Neither in life nor afterwards. I thought willingly removing myself from the cycle of death and rebirth would be worth it, as long as I managed to save someone." The man in red turns to Jaune, his face now showing rage. "But it was never like that! Guardians only exist to clean up the messes. They're butchers that kill anyone that threatens the world, without distinguishing from good and evil. What a joke…" he sighs "I am tired of cleaning up after humanity, but as a Heroic Spirit, I am doomed to repeat the cycle for all eternity. If I'd never existed, If I'd never been created then that might…."  
Weiss looks at the man with pity. "If you kill a human destined to be a hero, then that hero will never be born?"**

They all understand now. His true motivation. To kill himself and end his own suffering. Ruby shakes her head stubbornly. She has no words but she refuses that idea with all of her heart. Pyrrha too refuses to even entertain the idea of this man being victorious.

 **"** **I've waited for that opportunity to come." Said Archer.  
"That will not work." Adds Blake, glaring at Archer. "You already exist as a guardian. Killing this version of Jaune will do nothing. You already exist outside the confines of time. Killing your past self will not make you disappear."**

A collective sigh of relief is heard across the white void.  
Nora smiles. "Then that means that Archer will stop to try and kill Jauney!"  
Everyone visible cheers up at those words. Ozpin looks on, hopeful that the situation can be solved without killing. Glynda also looks relieved, the danger has seemingly passed, or so she hopes.

 **"** **Perhaps. But that possibility isn't close to zero yet. If I destroy not only his flesh but his body as well.** **At the very least, a mistake such as** **him will not appear in this world. What's the matter? Jaune Arc. If you cannot live with knowing what awaits you in the future, then kill yourself right now and end it!"**

"Don't!" Said Weiss, looking at the screen fiercely. She knows how prideful the boy is about his dream. To have it torn to shreds by himself no less… She dares not think of what he'll do.  
Pyrrha's heart was beating so hard and fast she could hear it on her ears. The void and everyone in it no longer mattered. She clamped her hands tight until the white of her knuckles showing. She wanted to believe in Jaune with all her might.  
Ren looked quietly at his leader. The concept of suicide is an old friend of Ren, however, with the help of Nora, he was able to overcome it. Can Jaune do it too?

 **"Then, Archer." Jaune says. Looking directly at his future self, Jaune Arc plants his feet in defiance. "Do you regret everything?"  
The man lets out a small laugh. "Of course. Me, no, YOU should have never become a hero."  
Jaune sighs, content with the answer.  
"Then I guess you and I are two different people after all."  
Archer immediately narrows his eyes at him. "What?" he growls.  
"No matter what happens to me, I will never regret a thing. That is why I will never accept you. If you're my ideal, then I'll destroy such an incorrect ideal with my own two hands!"  
**"Yes!" Ruby cheered. Her mood changed drastically. Jaune is not someone that gives up easily, he will definitely beat him! She believes in her best friend.  
Weiss nods, a smile on her face. How could she forget, regret is not Jaune's style. He will surely emerge victorious, she knows it.  
Glynda smiled with pride at her student. She felt complete admiration for the boy, even with his future self, telling him his ideal is wrong, he refuses to entertain the idea. She continues to hope that her favorite student can attain victory  
Qrow's eyes widen in surprise. Maybe he can learn something or two about the brat. He only hopes that he can learn such unwavering resolve.  
Pyrrha beams brightly at her partner, the man she loves. His words not only make her extremely proud of calling him her man and her best friend but makes her hopeful that he will come out on top. She believes in him with all of her soul!  
Ozpin looks on with a smile on his face. He was right to accept Jaune into Beacon, His unwavering will is something other hunters can learn from him.

 **"** **That way of thinking is where all of this started." Growled the spirit. "One day, you will reach the point where you become me."  
Jaune shakes his head. "No! That day will never happen."  
Archer shrugs. "Maybe you're correct, after all, you will die here and now."  
Archer walks down the stairs, his eyes fixated on his past. He will expunge himself if it's the last thing he does.  
Jaune's friends move to protect him. "Archer!" Shouts Pyrrha, as she aims her rifle to his chest.  
"Guys, stay back. This is between me and him."**

 **Everyone looks tense but eventually agree. They move to the back; they have become spectators to this match of fate.**

 **"** **You understand, right? To fight me is to compete with our semblances." Said Archer.  
With a flash, both men clutch the newly materialized blades. One white and one black. Married swords made by a blacksmith that lost everything.**

"Those are so cool!" Squeals Ruby in delight.  
"His semblance?" Asks Yang.  
"Correct" Blue says "Jaune's semblance is extremely rare. The simplified version of it is that he can copy and project any weapon he lays his eyes upon. However, there is more to it than that."  
Everyone wowed at the power of Jaune's semblance.

 **With a flash of steel, both men clash repeatedly. However, it is evident that Jaune's skills are not up to par. He deflects Archer's attacks poorly, and as a result, he is now sporting different shallow cuts throughout his body.  
** "You can do it Jaune!" Ruby cheers.  
 **"Did you really think your projections could compete against mine? You might have the basics characteristics down, but if there's no underlying principle then the image breaks down." Archer mocks Jaune's craftsmanship. The difference in their skill is evident.  
"** ** _Tch_** **! Damn it!" Jaune moves to attack, but his slashes are easily repelled. He leaves himself open to attack, and the man in red moves in to cut off his head.**

"No!" shouts Pyrrha, holding her teammates like lifelines.

 **Jaune manages to block in time, and tries to deliver another slash at Archer, but falls to the floor after a faint.  
"Hmm, It explains why you're so tough. I've heard that people that commute with their past selves acquire skills long forgotten. It seems that whenever our blades touch, your skill gets honed and improved."  
Jaune spits blood. "I guess both of us are copycats. Keep talking tough! I'll catch up to you soon enough."  
Archer clucks his tongue. "Catch up to me? You truly don't understand anything."  
In a swift motion, he closes the 6 meters of distance dividing them and slashes at Jaune, with the latter blocking sloppily.  
"You never had even the slightest chance of victory!"**

"He's very fast. Mister Arc has a fearsome opponent." Ozpin commented. Sipping his coffee.  
"Jaune'll come up on top. You'll see!" Ruby said, looking at the professors with a smile.

 **A series of visions attack Jaune's senses all at once. Being hanged, being stabbed. Killing, being killed. His body hanging by the noose. But the one that completely breaks his resolve is that of himself, sitting, impaled by swords. A peaceful hill with swords all over it. Jaune is forced to look at his end.  
"I don't… feel sorry for him." He tries to deny it with all his heart  
"I don't feel sorry for him." He tries to steel his heart.  
"I don't feel sorry for him!" His voice breaks.  
But seeing the path he will eventually walk through, makes his heart shatter like glass.**

Everyone looks on, horrified at the events that are happening, this is the end of their friend. Ozpin grips his cane tightly. Glynda looks away, tears on her eyes. Qrow looks solemnly at the boy.  
Weiss has tears running down her cheeks. His end was horrible. He was betrayed. Why is the world like that? His dream was so pure. And he got killed because of it.  
Pyrrha cannot bring herself to look away. This is his end. Pyrrha understands this, yet her heart holds sorrowful regret. She can only stare at it from a distance, not being able to interfere. Ren is visibly shaking now, rage and anguish cover his normally stoic face, to watch his best friend, his brother, suffer through such betrayals is taking a mental tax on the boy.  
Nora looks hopeless as her brother is hanged for his pure dream. She cannot help but stifle a sob.

 **"** **Judging by your pitiful face, and your expression that says you're about to vomit, you say it, didn't you?" His face is neutral but the man in red holds contempt for the boy on the ground. "That makes it easier then. Everything you saw was real, Jaune Arc. That is what catching up to me will do to you." His hand moves to his chest. "I'll have you see it one more time. The place where I ended up in."  
** ** _"I am the bone of my sword."_**

The second he utters those words, chills run down everyone's spines.  
"What is he doing?" Asks Blake. Yang tapping her foot nervously.  
"He's activating his semblance." Answers Blue.  
The words resonate within Pyrrha's mind. _I am the bone of my sword_. He is obviously referring to himself.

 **"** ** _Unknown to death nor known to life."_** **A fire expands from his feet.  
** ** _"Unlimited blade works!"_** **The fire expands violently, consuming everything and everyone. Jaune closes his eyes and opens them again. He is in that place again. The ultimate ability of Jaune Arc. His own internal world materialized by his semblance. A high-class thaumaturgy that corrodes into the world, making a bounded field.**

"What the hickity heck is that!?" Ruby asks, eyes shining with wonder. She was obviously drawn in by the multitude of swords decorating the landscape.  
"That is Jaune's semblance. He creates a world with every weapon he has ever come across. This world allows him to instantly call any weapon he has in his arsenal." Answers Blue.  
"Jaune's world…" Whispers Pyrrha.  
The world itself is covered by a black fog. Embers slowly leaving the ground. In the sky, gears cover the firmament, ever rotating.

 **It took many stabs for Jaune to be completely bleeding and tired. But Archer took his time. Jaune looked pitiful, his arms were adorned with various bruises and cuts. He leaned on his remaining sword like a cane. It is cracked and twisted the wrong way.**

"J-Jaune…" Glynda croaks out.  
"Don't give up!" cries Ren.

 **"What a foolish notion. Thinking you could ever hope to match me. I am your ideal, it is only natural that my skills would be superior to yours in every way possible.  
With a scream, Jaune charges at the man in red, anything to make him shut up. Their swords clash. "Of course, as long as I'm your ideal, you must deny me with all of your might!" With a swift motion, Archer entraps Jaune. "Then let me ask you something. Do you really want to become a hero?" Jaune, spits blood to the ground. "You're asking me that now? I don't want to become one, I WILL become one no matter what!"**

 **Archer scoffs at the boy. "Yes. You must become one. That is because it is Jaune Arc's only passion, even though such a passion is not inherent to you." Jaune protests by attempting to break free, however, Archer does not budge.  
"It seems by your reaction, you already suspected as such. Legends of the Arcs shaped your way of thinking. That Is how you began, you wanted to become a hero like them. You didn't care about the logistics or if the dream was even yours, to begin with. You wanted to become one. You simply admired your ancestors, however, they all left you a curse in the end." Jaune looks broken. He shakes his head violently as if to reject his very words as unfathomable.  
"You're just copying what you believed they thought right. Hero? Don't make me laugh! All your talk about helping people wasn't something you decided yourself! Thinking such a man could help other, is the height of hubris!" Archer's hand moves. With surgical precision, he stabs Jaune in the leg, making him scream in pain, and fall to the ground.**

Ruby's eyes were wide and alarmed. Is she just copying her mother?  
"No!" Pyrrha screams in anguish, the tears won't stop flowing down her rosy cheeks. She hates this! She doesn't want to see Jaune in any more paint.  
Glynda sobs at the cries of anguish of her student.  
The rest cringe at the absolute savagery of Archer.

 **Archer looks at Jaune with an empty expression. "That's right! I admired such a dream because it was beautiful! Consequently, I had no passions of my own!" Each of his words is punctuated by a strike from his swords. He takes out his anger on his past self, who is doing a mediocre job of defending himself against his onslaught. "If that isn't hypocrisy then what is? I believed entirely that it was my destiny, that I needed to become a hero! Running along in my arrogance!"**

Pyrrha's eyes widen into emptiness, _Destiny._ Such a concept was meaningless to her now. Was destiny's plan to make Jaune into that man? She wanted to believe with all her might that that wasn't the case.

 **A strike on the young boy eventually meets its mark. The sword rips straight through tissue and bone, impaling him through the stomach.  
**

"Please stop!" Cried Weiss. Her eyes red from crying.  
Glynda can only look in horror. She quietly cries to herself, a hand over her mouth.  
"Jaune!" Pyrrha screams.  
"No!" Ren and Nora shout. They are crying too.  
Ozpin's cane bends from the pressure. He looks dejected at the screen. The wound is definitely fatal. Jaune Arc will die.  
Yang's eyes are red and her hair is burning hot. She cannot take this anymore.  
Blake is also fearing for Jaune. She has seen people stabbed through the stomach before, none of them survived.

 **"But in the end, you are just a fake! Hypocrisy like that can't save anyone. No, you never even knew who you wanted to save. Look at this world! This is the result. Not knowing how to save…Not knowing who to save. This cruel embodiment of justice is how you'll end up!" With a final slash, he cuts deep into the boy's shoulder. It is finished. It is a matter of time before the boy bleeds out and die.  
Jaune thought to himself. "I'm going to die." However, his body refuses to give in. He thinks back to the legends of the Arcs. Was it wrong of him to adopt such ideas as his own?  
No.  
He knows the answer in his mind. That is what Archer forgot. AT the very end, even if the ideal wasn't realized, the simple idea of wanting to make everyone happy is simply beautiful. So, as long as he's alive….  
He will carry on that ideal!**

Everyone was surprised at this. Even at death's door, Jaune refused to keel over and die.

 ** _"_** ** _I am….."  
_** **Jaune Arc will carry on that ideal. Even if he doesn't find what he's looking for at the very end of it.  
** ** _"I am the bone of my sword."_**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha clutches her hands together. She wants to believe her prayers will reach him.  
Yes, everyone else feels the same way. They all look at the screen with anticipation, rooting for the blonde boy to get up and win!

 **"** **You're still alive?" Archer croaks out. "I see, your enhanced regeneration, even after I've mortally wounded you, the regeneration still takes effect?"  
Jaune looks fiercely at Archer. This is his last effort. He will put everything he has into this offensive!  
" I cannot lose to you! I don't care if I lose to someone else!"  
Jaune readies his swords.  
"But I can't lose to myself!"**

At the viewing room, the group looks in absolute awe and admiration. The strikes that Jaune and his future self trade are as fast as Ruby's semblance. Pyrrha continues to pray, her eyes glued to the screen. She will see this battle through.  
Weiss looks upon the figure of Jaune Arc with a complicated feeling arising in her chest. He still refuses to keel over, even after everything. She wishes she had his conviction.  
Ren and Nora nod. They cheer on their teammate and leader with all they got. His attacks becoming heavier and stronger.  
Glynda looks in bewilderment. She knows that anyone caught between Jaune and Archer would be absolutely cut to ribbons due to the speed in which they are trading blows. Such skill and speed are not the results of training, but of an ironclad will.

 **If he retreated, then it will all be over. The boy will keel over and die. However, he feels that he will lose something very important to him if he falls back. The boy will not fall. His mind has been overwritten by his will. That annoys him to no end. That same stubbornness was the cause of his despair.  
"** ** _Tch_** **! This is it, die!"  
The man in red swings his sword. An attack that would level a building. With this attack, he would surely-**

"Watch out!"  
They all cried out. However, they were surprised to watch the boy who could not block properly in the beginning, completely redirect such a mighty attack.

 **"** **_" The man is silent. Those eyes…  
They were just like…  
The beauty of the ideal. The thing he forgot. Pain sadness, washing off. The unwavering gaze, running without stopping.  
"My dream is not a mistake!" The boy screams, he leaves himself open as he charges at Archer.  
He grips his sword in his hand, he can definitely skewer him right here and now. But he can't. His body won't move. His ideal. Was it truly wrong? The words were driven into his chest. Jaune support himself on the man in red. His sword impaling him through the chest. But he is a guardian, he can easily retaliate. He makes no attempt to move.  
"I've won, Archer." The boy makes the declaration while looking at him.  
"Yes, and I've lost."**

A tremendous weight and sense of danger were lifted immediately off their shoulders. The group sighed and smiles. Jaune managed to win in the end. Pyrrha is elated by this, gripping both of Nora's hands, they excitedly jump around the sofa, happy smiles on their faces and soon they are joined by Ruby. Ren smiles too, happy that his brother won.  
Weiss sighs in relief. She's glad the boy managed to survive.  
Yang and Blake look at each other with smiles on their faces.  
Glynda surprised everyone by smiling brightly. Yes, he won in the end, there is no reason for her not to smile.  
With a sip of a new cup of coffee, Ozpin ponders about Jaune Arc and his unwavering will.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

They all took a moment to catch their breaths. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren smiled at each other. They were extremely proud of their leader. In that battle of wills, he fought and emerged the victor. Weiss was smiling brightly, she admits to herself that she misjudged the blonde leader when she first met him, a part of her wonders about what would've happened if she said yes to his multiple flirtations.  
Ruby had her faith in heroes renewed. She would definitely follow her own ideals, and not regret a thing.  
Ozpin smiled behind his mug. This battle showed him that there is still much to be learned about his students.  
Glynda noted to herself that she hadn't smiled this brightly since she was a teenager. The indomitable will of Jaune Arc awakened something in her. Complicated feelings stirred in her breast and belly, but she calmed herself, she wanted to see what happened next.  
Blake and Yang smiled at each other with newfound glee, their friend was ok and that was all that mattered.  
Qrow was extremely conflicted on the fight he just witnessed. He doubted the boy could defy his fate. He tried to do that once, and he lost everything in the end. A part of him, however, wishes the blonde to prove him wrong.

 **"Jaune!"  
Both the spirit and the teenage boy turned towards the running figures of their friends. The boy looked pitiful, he had his blonde locks caked with blood and his hoodie was beyond ruined, adorning different kinds of cuts and tears. The spirit, in turn, looked fine, as if the blade through his chest didn't bother him at all.  
The spirit locked eyes with the Spartan for a moment and chuckled to himself.  
"Oh man. If she had been a little less sentimental then I wouldn't have reverted back to my old self. Regardless, the matter is settled, now that I have accepted Jaune, the hero known as ARC has no real place in this world. It's time for the loser to take his leave."**  
 **"J-Jaune?" The Spartan eyes him with a sad expression. She knows that since he no longer had any goal then he will disappear.**

"Can't they do something?" Asked Ruby, hopeful as ever. "He is still Jaune…. He deserves a second chance."  
Pyrrha nods to herself. Even though this man hurt her Jaune badly, he was still Jaune Arc. He had lost against his past self, he deserved to do more with his life than just disappear.  
Glynda was in agreement to what Ruby said too. She wanted to know more about this mature version of Jaune Arc. She was hopeful he would find beauty in helping people again, and, if the gods allow it, fulfill his ideal at least once.

 **"That was most entertaining. Truly a pointless battle between two fakes."  
Pyrrha was the first to react, by instinct, she brandished her shield, ready to block. Everyone else turned immediately, but it was already too late.  
The swords came flying through the clearing, aimed at the spirit. For the briefest of seconds, the man from the future was distracted, and the swords met their mark.  
He stumbled, the three swords sticking out of his chest, red staining the cold steel.  
"It can't be! You!" Growled Weiss.  
The man had deep red eyes, almost cat-like. His hair was a vibrant blonde that looked not from this world. He wore a very expensive jacket and pants.**

"Who is that?!" Growled Glynda. She lost her composure for a moment. The man attacked ARC from behind. The cowardly way the attack was carried out and the fact that the golden man hurt her student from the future made her blood boil.  
"What a cowardly meanie!" sneered Ruby. "Attacking someone from behind!"  
Pyrrha and Weiss's hearts beat through their chests with revigorated urgency. This man was extremely dangerous, even more so than ARC.

 **"** **The heroic spirit Salem summoned? What is he doing here?" Asked Blake.  
The man laughed, a crazed laugh. "The woman? Ah, what a boring, mundane person she turned out to be. In the end, I skewered her with minimum effort. Killing immortals is something I, Gilgamesh, can do with minimum effort."**

Ozpin was visibly sweating. This man talks of killing Salem so nonchalantly? That alone makes him a threat. He cannot help but feel extremely anxious, his students were in trouble!  
Qrow almost choked out of shock. This man killed Salem? Something that Ozpin tried at least a few hundred times in his past lives was done so easily by this golden man? The thought alone makes him want to run away as if some primal urge inside him is telling him that he will die if he ever faces such a man.

 **The golden man turns to face both Arcs with a smug smile on his face. With a mocking tone, he asks them; "Do you comprehend now? That is the real article's heft. No matter how you fakers imitate the shape or power, it is still nothing but a counterfeit. The sight of fakes created by fakes offends me greatly, you scum. I'll dispose of you like the trash you are!"  
With those words, tens of golden portals opened up all around the golden man, each carrying a different sword, spear or axe. With a wave of his hand, the weapons fired at blinding speeds, intent on obliterating the two Arcs.**

"No!" screamed Weiss.  
"Jaune!" exclaimed Pyrrha.

 **In that second, the man from the future smiled, and with his final act, pushed the young Arc out of the way.  
"It's up to you….to beat him."  
The blades skewered him from multiple angles, and with an explosion, ARC was no more.**

The reaction group was silent. Their friend and student died just now. Ruby was the first to break, she buried her face into her sister, who was burning and angry. Weiss cried and wailed at the screen, her anger towards the blonde man uncontained. Ren and Nora were silent, but they were despairing inside.  
Glynda was losing control of her semblance, while her eyes were moist and her hair disheveled. The various unoccupied sofas were slowly being crushed into nothing by her.

 **With earth-shattering screams, the group fired upon the man. Ren brandished his pistols and unloaded upon the golden figure with complete disregard for accuracy. Nora sent an onslaught of grenades towards him. Pyrrha screamed in anguish as she fired her rifle until the magazine ran empty. Ruby's eyes had a silver shine to them as she and her team unleaded their ammo onto the man.  
The smoke rose, debris from the ceiling eventually caved in and the ornate furniture in the surrounding area eventually caught fire. The smoke cleared, and the man was staring at them with an amused expression.  
"I was planning on killing the copycats' firsts, but you'll do, children." He growled menacingly as his weapons aimed at the group of teens. "But what fun would it be if I didn't at least indulge you into what I have in store for your world? After living for a thousand years, I would rather you maggots resist as much as possible. That'll make your deaths all the more pleasurable."  
"Your plan?" Weiss asked.  
"Correct, woman. The holy grail, the article that facilitated my summoning, is a tainted cup filled to the brim with curses. That is what I want."  
"Y-You want to…" Ruby stuttered, her hands clumsily managing to reload her scythe.  
"It seems you've figured it out. When I was king, everyone had some value. But now this world has been oversaturated with weaklings. It is an offense to me. So ill cull the population of humanity. There is no greater weapon best tailored to killing like the grail. After I'm done, only the ones that survive the hellfire to come will be worthy of my rule."  
"You're insane! You must be out of your fucking mind if you think we'll let you do that!" Yang bellows angrily, aiming her gauntlets at the man.  
**

"He's gonna…" Ruby was beyond scared. The man wanted to genocide an entire species because they were too many of them?  
"We won't let it happen Rubes." Said Yang, clutching her sister's hand tightly.  
Qrow was extremely disgusted at the man. Who does he think he is?  
Pyrrha was still worried about Jaune, he was in no shape to fight. If the fighting started again, he would be in grave danger.

 **The walls of the castle erupted in fiery crimson. The man looks at the expanding flames and shrugs his shoulders.  
"Ha! I'm getting soot all over these fine clothes. That is right, your lives are worth less to me than soot. Go on then. Resist until the end and entertain me!"  
With those words said the kingly man took his leave. Jaune immediately collapsed from exhaustion but luckily Weiss was there to grab him before he hit the ground.  
"We need to move guys." Said Ren. "We need to plan out next move."  
**

 **The scene changed to an old looking house, Inside, a bandaged Jaune Arc was sitting in a table with his friends.  
"We cannot win against him." Pyrrha was the first to speak, her voice low and sullen. She was still recovering from the death of ARC.  
"What about the professors?" Asked Ruby, hopeful.  
"The council has their hands tied. After the Berserker incident at Beacon, they cannot leave without authorization. We're on our own."**

This piqued Ozpin's curiosity. "The Berserker incident?"  
Blue replied. "Correct, a Berserker class Heroic spirit materialized in Beacon grounds and assaulted the school. 3 students died and you had to deal with the fallout of that event. The spirit was probably sent by Salem, although at this point it hardly matters.  
Ozpin can only hum, lost in thought.  
"Pyrrha said they can't win, why is that?" asked Blake.  
"We need to keep watching." Advised Glynda. "The answer may present itself to us soon enough."

 **"** **Bullshit!" scowled Yang. "If we jump him together then-"  
"We did that already you dunce!" said Weiss, irritated. "The amount of weapons he has at his disposal is absurd! We'd all be cut to shreds if we fought him."  
"Correct, so, for now, we find a way to destroy the grail that he is incubating, that way, if we die, we can at least make sure that humanity lives on," Ren adds, calmly.  
"He'll cut us down the moment we approach!" countered Weiss. "The only way of beating him is to have as many weapons as he-" Weiss's eyes shot open. "No, no. There is a way? Hmmm. Maybe! That can work! But…."  
"Uhh, Remnant to Ice Queen?" Yang says, puzzled at her teammate's reaction.**

Glynda was the first to figure it out. As a combat instructor, it was her job to minutely examine each of her student's capabilities. During the fight against ARC, she memorized the extent of his abilities. That world…. It will work!  
Weiss was stunned for a while, but finally figured out the plan of her alternate self. She didn't want the boy to be in more danger.  
"What could work?" Ruby was lost. Weiss usually came up with plans on the fly and expected everyone else to just follow her lead, this was no different.  
"It seems Weissy has figured something out!" grinned Nora.  
Ren spoke. "Indeed. That man. Gilgamesh is truly a formidable foe."

 **"** **I will fight him"  
Everyone turned to Jaune, eyes wide and mouths agape.  
"Absolutely not!" Pyrrha crossed her arms and pouted at her crush. "We won't let you go off to fight that monster alone, he will-"  
With a wave of her hand, Weiss interrupts her. "No, this is the best choice for us." **

"Wow, Weiss has suffered major brain damage." Joked Yang.  
However, no one laughed. Ren ponders to himself. The only way to counter weapons is with more weapons? He smiles. It was indeed the smart choice to send Jaune to fight Gilgamesh.

 **"** **Weiss!" Pyrrha exclaims, angered by the idea.  
"Hear me out for Oum's sake! I said that we cannot fight him because he has an unlimited number of weapons at his disposal. The only conceivable way to fight him is to fight fire with fire! That is why he targeted both Jaunes first! Only Heroic Spirit ARC is capable of holding his own against him! If Jaune can use his semblance….."**

"She's right," Blake adds, her face adorned with a smile. "The only way to fight fire is indeed with more fire. Only Jaune could fight against him successfully. The rest of us would surely die skewered, but since Jaune can copy weapons and project them, he can counter each of Gilgamesh's blades."  
"I get it!" Ruby says with a smile.  
"Pyrrha?" Nora looks over her teammate with worry in her eyes.  
"I don't like it….not one bit." Pyrrha averts her eyes to the group. "I know it's our best shot but I still don't like having Jaune fight that monster…"  
"I don't like it too." Glynda offers Pyrrha a smile "But it is indeed the best plan available."

 **"** **I don't think I can. My semblance requires a lot of aura, and I don't have enough, even with my great reserves…"**

"And back to square one…" mumbled an angry Yang

 **Weiss blushes heavily, she inhales deeply and says: "T-There is a way for us to get you the aura you need. Pyrrha here has the most amount of aura second to you. W-We're going to…."**

Glynda watches with curiosity. What exactly is their plan?

 **"** **Going to what? Come on Weiss, now's not the time to be playing the pronoun game!"  
"Y-You blonde dunce, don't make me say it!"  
"Weiss?" Pyrrha scoots over to the heiress and pats her shoulder, however, she immediately jumped at her touch.  
"Y-you are going to have to share aura reserves. And for that, you need to have s-s-e….."  
"Se?" Nora asks innocently  
"Weiss, come on…" Ruby says, annoyed.  
"SEX YOU DUNCES! FOR THE LINK TO BE ESTABLISHED, JAUNE AND PYRRHA NEED TO HAVE SEX!"**

The void was silent.  
Glynda blushed heavily at the answer. Her students were going to have sex…. Of course, they needed to boost Jaune up with more aura, but they were going to have…..  
"Oh my." The blonde witch exhales.  
Pyrrha, upon hearing Weiss's answer, turns as red as a tomato and hides her face with her hands, mumbling incoherently.  
Ruby blushes heavily too, and with a swift motion, covers her head with her hood. **  
**Nora looks at Ren with a mischievous smile while Ren simply sweats drops and smiles nervously as her. _She doesn't mean to, does she?_ he thinks.  
Ozpin simply sipped his coffee. He already knew of the ancestral technique used to share aura reserves, so he wasn't surprised at all.  
Qrow had a neutral face throughout the Schnee's outburst, with a sigh he turns to Ruby and says: "Come on kiddo. You're too young for this."  
Ruby pouted from behind her hood. Her face still blushing. "Uncle Qrow! I wanna watch!"  
Pyrrha stared at her with shock. "You what!?"  
"I don't even have a pun for this…" Yang added, blushing.  
Blake was lost in her fantasies to notice the quarrel coming from Pyrrha and Ruby.

 **The room was silent. With an awkward smile, Yang grabbed the rest of the gang and left the room. "Leave it all to you Weiss! Bye!"**

Weiss noticed that the void lacked her friends. The only people there now were herself, Pyrrha and Goodwitch. Blue, seeing their confusion, decided to clarify.  
"The events that are coming are….graphic in nature…. So I moved everyone else out of the room for the remainder of the scene."  
Pyrrha blushed hard but maintained her composure. "Jaune and I?"  
Blue chuckled "Yeah. Not just the two of you though." He said, looking at Weiss.  
"M-Me?"  
"Oh my…" Glynda managed to croak out. Her head dizzy and her face blushing extremely.

"Do you want to see what happens next, or should we proceed without watching this…. especial moment?" Blue asked, amused at the reactions from the women before him.  
"I….I want to…. watch…" Pyrrha was the first to speak, her eyes darting off all over the place, she was clearly embarrassed.  
"P-Pyrrha….." Weiss covered her face with shame.  
"Me too. If that's not too much of a bother, Miss Nikos." Glynda had managed to regain her composure, but her body was heating up just thinking about it.  
"Understood. I'll leave you alone for now. Everyone and I will return once this scene is over. Enjoy." The last word out of Blue's mouth was obviously a jab at the women present, but they were too preoccupied with the events unfolding in the screens to care.

 **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON (SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A RAUNCHY SEX SCENE)**

 **"I can't possibly force Pyr to do that!" Jaune shouts, clearly embarrassed.  
"We don't have a choice, you dunce! It's either that or the world ends!" Weiss tried to fight back the embarrassment in her voice but failed.  
"I'll do it," Pyrrha says, her face red but a resolute look adorned her eyes.  
"Pyr?" Jaune asks for her, concerned.  
"I've…always wanted to anyway….heh heh….." Pyrrha smiles awkwardly at Jaune.  
"O-Ok then. I'll have to connect your auras while you…do the deed…. So hurry up and get on with it!" Weiss says, raising her voice.  
**

 _He's such a gentleman._ Goodwicth thought, rubbing her thighs together. She was still a woman after all. She was going to feel shame for this later, but for now, why can't she sit back and enjoy herself?

Pyrrha blushed heavily but her hands moved along her legs in anticipation for the things to come. Her mind speeding like a race car.  
Weiss felt extremely ashamed when she realized she was getting turned on. God, what were they thinking!

 **With a hesitant first step, Pyrrha captured Jaune's lips with a searing kiss. It was an innocent kiss. The two of them being completely inexperienced in the art of kissing made the whole ordeal feel sloppy, however, Pyrrha eventually opened her mouth to let Jaune's tongue in. The two appendages battled with passion.  
On their left, Weiss looked, red as a tomato, at the events transpiring, her hands glowed and she began building the aura connection between them.**

Pyrrha's eyes were glued to the screen. A part of her, hidden very deep inside, enjoyed this fully. She wished she was there to experience it herself. But seeing another version of herself get what she always wanted was enough for the time being.

 **With some help from Weiss. Jaune and Pyrrha fully disrobed, their bodies mashed together, kidding passionately. Weiss blushed heavily as she watched them. The connection was established so there was no reason to stay, but she** ** _wanted_** **to stay. As long as they don't notice then it's all right with her, Weiss thought in a haze.  
Jaune's hands explored the Spartans body with glee, groping everything he came into contact with. Pyrrha started to rub herself against him, making him groan in pleasure.  
"P-Pyrrha… You and Jaune need to…exchange fluids for the link to take effect." Weiss panted out, doing her absolute best to control her hands. With a swift motion, Pyrrha started to lower herself down until she was face to face with Jaune's crotch, with him covering his nether region in shame. With a pleading look, Jaune uncovered herself. Pyrrha let out a small moan at the size of Jaune, ****_her_** **Jaune. "So big…." She moaned absentmindedly.**

Glynda licked her lips, her left hand moving down to her panties. The first and last time she ever had a sexual relationship was back when she was attending Beacon, however, it wasn't as passionate as this. Her fingers found her way into her soaked panties, and with a tug, she began to slowly finger herself. She would definitely feel shame for this later. **  
**Weiss was faring no better. She tried with all her might to combat the urge to dig her fingers down her crotch. The sight of Jaune's erect member was enough to make her mind go into overdrive. The member was thick and stood tall, bigger than she imagined it would be. The head was swollen and the shaft was veiny and rough. A lewd part of Weiss, hidden deep inside, wondered how Jaune's cock tasted. Weiss looked to the right, her eye-catching Glynda Goodwitch caressing herself with half-lidded eyes. _Nope!_ She thought.

 **Giving the head experimental licks, Pyrrha found a rhythm. She licked the head clean with a loving ministration of her tongue, and while she serviced the head of her lover's cock, she used her hands to caress his balls and quietly relieve herself.  
"It's salty….Hee hee."  
The Spartan's mind threw shame out the window in exchange for debauchery. Her gut burned with lust. With a bob of her head, she sucked the head of Jaune's cock.  
"P-Pyrrha…." Jaune grabbed the sides of her head for support. The pleasure slowly taking him. Behind them, Weiss Schnee caressed herself, her fingers deep inside her as she masturbated.  
"You're such a good girl, Pyr." Jaune said, huskily.**

Pyrrha quickly broke too. Her hands moving to administer pleasure to her modest breasts. Having Jaune call her a good girl awoke some lustful, submissive feeling inside of her. Watching as her counterpart serviced Jaune's member eagerly, licking the swollen cockhead and caressing the sides of it.

 **"Pyrrha I'm gonna!"  
Weiss embraced Jaune from behind, her now naked frame rubbing against him. She whispered sexily into his ear:  
"In her mouth, you dunce… She wants it…"  
Weiss continued to rub herself on him, her nether regions leaving a trail of love juices on his legs.  
With a guttural roar, Jaune unloaded himself inside Pyrrha's mouth. The Spartan eagerly took his load, not letting even a single drop go to waste. With a sigh, she opened her mouth to Jaune and Weiss, showing the white pool of thick cum that laid upon her rosy tongue. With a swallow, she opened her mouth again, now clean.  
"Yummy….." Pyrrha moaned.**

Weiss broke. Her hand moved stealthily towards her now soaked panties. With a muffled yelp, she inserted two fingers inside her, rubbing her insides with newfound lust.  
Pyrrha did the same, caressing her legs and body, trying to mimic the touches her alternate self was receiving. on screen.  
Glynda was faring no better too, her legs shaking violently as she raised her knees up and fingered herself furiously.

 **Pyrrha looked at Jaune with want, she laid down on her back and brought her fingers down to her crotch, spreading her leaking manhood for him to see.  
"Please?"  
Jaune advanced towards Pyrrha, his member now fully erect again. With a swift thrust, he inserted himself inside her, filling the champion to the brim.  
They continued their intercourse. Pyrrha, abandoning all shame, kissed furiously with Weiss, as Jaune rammed into her with a rough pace.  
With one last thrust, Jaune exploded once again, filling the invincible girl's womb full of his seed. Weiss came too. The three of them passed out, huddled together.**

Glynda finished first, her orgasm making her shake uncontrollably.  
Weiss muffled a squeal as she came too, squirting her juices all over the sofa.  
Pyrrha came last, in sync with her counterpart, her legs quivered as she came down from her orgasm.

 **LEMON FINISHED LEMON FINISHED LEMON FINISHED  
**

The void was suddenly repopulated. The remainders of team RWBY, JNPR, and the professors suddenly appeared out of thin air.  
"So, what happened?" Asked Ruby, innocent as ever.  
"N-Nothing…" Pyrrha looked away. She vividly remembers what happened.  
"You look flushed Pyrrha, are you feeling okay?" asked Ren, worried.  
"Yes! Perfectly fine! Ha ha…"  
The rest of the gang weren't convinced at all, yet they let it go. They still had a final battle to watch.

 **The group of Beacon students were currently running towards the entrance to the site of the grail, an old temple abandoned long ago.  
"Remember Jaune, don't push yourself too hard. We just need you to hold him back until we dispose of the grail." Said Weiss.  
"Got it. Don't worry."  
They divided. Jaune and Pyrrha went to the side of the lake, there, the golden man was waiting for them.  
"Isn't it beautiful, mongrels? All of humanities worst qualities materialized in the physical form. This grail will belch out fine mud indeed." A flash of steel was accompanied with clangs, The swords that were fired were redirected with identical copies.  
"Pyr! Get out of here! I'll take him on."  
Pyrrha hesitates for a while but she complies. "Come back to us." Was the last thing she said to the blonde boy.**

"It's on now!" Said Ruby  
"Jauney will kick Goldie's ass, Just you see!" Nora bounced excitedly.  
"Jaune will definitely win. I believe it." Ren smiled, he is convinced his leader will win this fight. **  
**"Good luck, Mister Arc." Ozpin

 **"** **The faker huh? Well then. "  
Jaune defended as best he could against the onslaught of weapons. He copied and blocked and repeated the process. However, something felt off for him, as if he's not using the ability properly. The swords in his hand were quickly swapped for newer ones, deflecting a blow from one of Gilgamesh's swords.  
"What tripe. You could've had a chance if you fight with the champion, but here you are, you are a hypocrite to your very core, faker!"  
As if to accentuate his point, the golden portals expanded, firing swords and other projectiles with an increased cadence. Jaune is able to hold on just about. Blocking when he can and dodging when he can. To the eyes of everyone else, he would appear as a rat, scurrying off trying not to die.**

 **"** **Damn it!"  
Jaune rolls to avoid another set of swords aimed at his neck, he falls sloppily to the floor.  
"You bore me, faker. I guess It's time for me to-"  
All of a sudden, the ground shook. A massive made of black, tar-like mud reached for the sky.  
"Ah. It seems it's lost its core. Your friends are craftier than I gave them credit for, faker." He sighs.**

 **"** **What a bother."  
On the hands of the golden king, an alien key appeared. It was the key to his most treasured position. The sword of rupture. Opening the vault, the sword appeared into his hands as he glared at the abomination.**

"That's definitely not good!" said Weiss.  
Ruby clutched her hood tightly. She needed to believe in her friend.  
Ozpin looked over the sword in wonder. The sword of rapture? What does that name mean?  
Glynda felt a great sense of danger in her gut the second she laid eyes on the bizarre looking sword. Mr. Arc was in trouble!

 **Jaune suddenly felt like throwing up. His muscles were on fire and his eyes were bulging out in shock. His head had a splitting pain and his ears wouldn't stop ringing. It all happened when he took a look at the "sword" of the golden king.  
"W-what the fuck is that?" he manages to whisper to himself. "I can't trace it! I can't recognize that weapon's structure at all!"**

They were all shocked to hear Jaune swear. He never swore, even when provoked. The situation was truly dire.

 **"** **Obliterate it. EA." The king called the weapon by its true name. The cylinders constituting the blade of the sword rotate, building up an unworldly red wind. The hand tries to catch the golden man, but it was far too late, with a violent gust of wind, the entire north side of the lake is leveled. The spiraling winds of death could be seen in outer space.**

"Whoa! Holy shit!" Ruby had seen everything now. The sword managed to level that humongous arm! It was definitely the strongest weapon in the world. How can Jaune fight against that?  
Pyrrha felt a sense of dread the second the sword showed its true power. How could Jaune fight that all mighty weapon?  
Weiss was frantically looking at the screens, wishing for the boy to be safe. That much power was too much for mere huntsmen to handle. She made a miscalculation in her plans!  
Ozpin let go of his cup for the second time, letting it splinter into fragments in the ground. He was speechless. That sword was too powerful, there was no way for any of them to fight against it. He felt himself gradually losing hope.

 **Jaune laid on the ground, unmoving. The king of heroes scoffed at the pathetic sight and said: "Is that all? If such a weak gust of wind is enough to kill you, then sparing Archer would've been a better source of entertainment."**

The group were all glaring at the king.  
"Bastard!" Weiss said.  
Yang growled angrily "How was that weak?!"  
Glynda felt her sense of dread rise up significantly at seeing the boy sprawled in the dirt. She didn't know if he was dead or alive and that frightened her.  
"Don't give up!" Ren and Nora screamed at the screens with passion. This was it! Jaune needed to get up and fight!  
"Oh Oum please…." Pyrrha was begging anyone out there with all her might to protect her goofy blonde knight.

 **Jaune manages to breathe in. Coughing up blood and dirt, he cannot find the strength to get up.  
"Is that all you have?" The king taunts him. "You truly were a fake. You are incapable of saving anything. That Archer said it himself did he not? That your ideals were not your own. A man who has created nothing is trying to accomplish something? Ha! Your arrogance is truly astonishing."  
Jaune can only look at him with a scowl, unable to get up.  
"A hero?" He mocks him. "A world where no one cries? Ha! Don't be absurd. Humanity is the name for an animal that cannot find joy in life without sacrifice. That pretty lie called equality is just an excuse spouted by weaklings that cannot bear to look upon the darkness. Just an excuse to cover up life's ugliness."**

Ren looks at the king with disgust "Don't listen to him Jaune!"  
Glynda flares at Gilgamesh too. Her fury contained. "Get up Jaune…"

 **At that moment, Jaune thought to himself: "** ** _He's right, my ideals are borrowed. They are just a pretense I put when seeing my ancestors saving others."_**

Pyrrha sobbed a bit. "Jaune….."  
Everyone tensed up at this. Jaune was giving up?

 ** _"_** ** _Before that dream, I was empty, just a man going through the motions. If I hadn't resigned myself to the idea that that's just how the world is, I would have never survived. That's why… That's why I admired that ideal with all my heart. Was that so wrong? Are these feelings fake just because they aren't my own? I mustn't achieve that ideal because its fake?"_**

"No. Jaune! It's nothing like that!" Weiss has learned much about the boy. She will encourage him until the end!  
Ozpin looks on in wonder at the internal conflict of Jaune Arc. He does not have the answers for his questions, but he is sure the boy will find his own.

 ** _"_** ** _No! That's wrong! Even if the ideal is fake and I know that I can't save everyone….Even though I knew it was nothing but an ideal, I kept chasing after it even harder…"_** **  
A hill of swords is slowly being created. Each other swords that were sporting rust suddenly became clean and shinning. It is as the world inside Jaune Arc is finally taking form.**

 _I believe in you, Jaune!_ Pyrrha thought at that moment. She pours all her determination into giving him strength. Even if she cannot reach him, she will continue to believe in him until the very end!  
The group was in awe at the internal world of Jaune Arc being created. The swords that once were rugged and dirty from Archer's version are now clean and hopeful.

 ** _"_** ** _And at the end of everything, this is where he ended up." "He told me that the ideals I believe in are all hypocrisy. But even so, he followed those same ideals until the very end… That is why I will do it. I will follow those ideals until the end, even if I don't find what I'm looking for at end of it!"_**

 **"** **Heh. Was that all there was to it?" With those words, Jaune rises up from the ground, his gaze on the king.**

 **"** **Hm? You're still alive? I trust you felt that gust of wind from EA."  
Jaune shakes the dirt off his clothes. "If you have such a powerful weapon, why don't you just obliterate me with it?"  
"You fool! That sword is just for me, the king of heroes. A cockroach such as yourself has no right to even lay eyes upon it!"**

"Heh!" Qrow laughed. Everyone in the group turned to him.  
"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks, curious about his sudden laugh.  
"It's all over kiddo. That golden prick's confidence will be his undoing. By refusing to take the boy seriously, that asshole is opening himself up for an ass beating!"  
They were left to ponder on those words.

 **"I was wrong! My semblance does not create weapons…"**

"I thought it did though?" asked Yang  
"Ugh, you have the attention span of a goldfish, Yang." Scolded Weiss

 **"There's only one thing I can do, and that's to give form to what's in my mind!"**

 **"** **I am the bone of my sword." The boy begins the incantation. A poem about a knight betrayed by his ideals will now become the hope for himself.**

 **"** **Steel is my body and fire is my blood." The golden king unloads thousands of swords upon the boy, yet the shield of the Trojan war's hero blocks all of them.**

 **"** **I have created over a thousand blades." His nerves feel like they are burning. Being destroyed and being reshaped. Awakening. The bounded field starts to show itself, little by little, the flames envelop the form of Jaune Arc.**

"Go Jaune!"  
"Fearless leader!"  
"Come on vomit-boy!"

 **"** **Unaware of loss,"  
"Nor aware of gain." The bounded field expands.  
"Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival." Different images of Pyrrha flash through Jaune's mind. He is happy he got to meet her. **

Pyrrha sheds a few happy tears at the boy.

 **"** **I have no regrets. This is the only path."  
** **"** **My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works."**

 **The bounded field explodes, fire consumes everything.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

They viewing party had to shield their eyes from the expanding light. When they opened them, a visage of iron greeted them. The field was a copper brown, like sand, with thousands upon thousands of swords decorating the ground. The myriad of weapons upon the copper ground were like tombstones.  
"Whoa…." Pyrrha exclaimed. She was breathless. This was Jaune's semblance taken to its ultimate limit. She took a moment to observe the entirety of his inner world. In that second, she thought the world was beautiful.

Ozpin watched in awe at the semblance. A soul that can corrode the world and impose upon it a different world? His tactical mind ran wild with how to best use this powerful semblance.

Ruby was in heaven. Her eyes darted frantically to every sword that was incrusted into the ground with glee. She didn't recognize the weapons, but their craftsmanship allured her. The weapons were beautiful shades of grey, gold and even red. She made up her mind to help her world's Jaune achieve his semblance, so that she could appreciate the unlimited swords better. She grinned deviously and continued watching.

Weiss blinked hard at the screens. The world she was now seeing was the result of Jaune's soul, his semblance. Her eyes managed to catch the distinct form of her own rapier, Myrtenaster, into the ground, accompanying the various swords inside the reality marble. She smiled fondly at the boy, and prayed her sword became of use to him.

Glynda was stunned. This world was Jaune's inner world. The very embodiment of his soul. By watching this world come into reality, she felt as though she knew the blonde boy better. He was her favorite student, his knuckle headedness and refusal to give up were inspirations to her, not that she would admit it out loud, mind you. Her breath was caught in her throat. She wanted to cheer him on, but felt uncharacteristically silent. She looked on silently, while her absolute faith was placed on the boy.

The rest of the viewing party could only stare in awe at the majestic world carrying unlimited blades before them.

 **"That is right." Jaune said "I don't create swords." He stood up to the man in gold. His eyes never leaving his form. "I create a world that contains an unlimited number of blades."**

"Oh. That's what he meant." Yang quipped.  
Weiss could only slap the blonde's arm jokingly while repressing a smirk.

 **"This is the only power that will ever be allowed out of Jaune Arc."  
It was a desolate land. Like a graveyard of swords that was devoid of any life. Every sword that Jaune Arc has seen was reproduced and placed into this world. Everything is here and yet nothing is here. This is why it was called Unlimited Blade Works. This world is the definitive answer to someone that has lived his entire life as a sword.**

"Someone who has lived… as a sword.." Ren sighed. The meaning of those words was not lost to him. A sword can be used to attack, but it can also be used to protect. Just like he will continue to protect a certain girl until the end of his days.  
"Oum.." Blake was in awe of the world. She remembered how she wanted to protect her brothers and sisters of the White Fang but ended up leaving. Seeing the reflection of such a world gave her hope for the future for some reason. As if the swords upon the copper ground represented hope for her.

 **The golden king frowned. "Reality marble. So this was your semblance all along!"  
With a step forward, Jaune confronts the kingly man. Stuck to the ground are the various weapons that Gilgamesh has prepped behind him.  
"There is no need to be surprised." Jaune said, his hand reaching out to the swords. "These are all imitations. As you would say, these are merely trifling swords." With a wave of his arms the swords came out to him, as if to accept him as their user. "But there is no rule that says an imitation cannot defeat the original. If you say you are the original, then I shall surpass every one of your weapons and destroy your existence." Jaune moves forward. In front of him is the most powerful Heroic Spirit, one with a million treasures. Brief flashes of the different weapons in Jaune's world are shown.**

"Our leader is badass, huh?" Nora grinned at the viewing party. Ren nodded, his eyes looking over his leader and the toughest fight he will face.  
"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Ruby smiled at the Viking.  
"Indeed." Replied Pyrrha, her hand upon her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.  
"Come on Jaune! Kick Goldie's ass!" Yang bellowed with newfound enthusiasm.  
"It's going to take more than brute force to win against that monster, Firecracker." Qrow said.  
Weiss snickered lightly and said. "I never thought I would say this, but listen to your Uncle, Xiao Long. This battle isn't just about brute force alone."  
"Let's just hope that Mr. Arc can win against this foe. One even we veteran hunters could not defeat." Ozpin said, musing.

 **"Here I come, King of Heroes. Do you have enough weapons in stock?"**

"We have hype in stock! Let's goooooooooooo!" screamed Nora, her hands balled into fists and pumping up and down.  
"Nora…" Ren sighed. Internally, he was equally excited.

 **"Ha! You forget your place! You filthy lowlife!"**

"Goldie speaks like Weiss a bit, don't you guys think?" Yang asked, meekly.  
"Wha-? How dare you-" Weiss fumed  
"Y-yeah. Sorry Weiss." Ruby said, apologizing.  
With a huff, Weiss turned, her arms crossed. "I-I've gotten better…"

 **Sword clashed upon sword. Jaune dashed forward, swords in each hand.**

 **In another place, the teams of Beacon students were fighting a giant monster, the core of the grail. Pyrrha was inside, trying to rescue an innocent civilian Gilgamesh had used as a core.  
"Don't touch the mud!" Weiss shouted, as she casted a speed glyph for Ruby to use. With the added speed, the red reaper cut down three approaching tentacles. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Said Yang, as she blasted another gross tentacle away with her gauntlets, Blake covering her back.  
Ren shot his StormFlower, covering Weiss's back from further attacks. The bullets ripped through the muscle and flesh of the opposing, bladed tentacles, as he kicked another one away. "This is insane! The tentacles keep coming!"**

The viewing party collectively gasped at the eldritch monster they were fighting. The mass of flesh and pus was bigger than beacon tower, and as repugnant as a sickly man's vomit.  
"Oum…" Glynda gasped. Each time a tentacle moved to strike her students, she jumped in her seat.  
"Can we beat that monster?" Blake asked, terrified.

 **Inside the monster, Pyrrha was struggling. She was being crushed by the encompassing flesh that constituted the grail. She was forced to her knees, the civilian she rescued breathing heavily.**  
 **  
**" !" Yelped Ruby, "Why is Pyrrha inside that monster?"  
"The grail needed a core, so Gilgamesh nabbed a random civilian from Vale to use as one. Weiss figured the grail would be vulnerable if they removed its core so Pyrrha ventured inside to rescue whoever got mixed up into all of this. A trait a true huntress should always have." Said Blue.  
"Indeed." Added Ozpin, "To save the innocent is the most important goal of a Huntsman."  
"But Cereal-girl is in trouble because of it. The muscle looks thick and hard. I doubt she can last much longer inside; she will eventually run out of oxygen." Qrow grimaced, adding his notorious brand of cynicism.  
"U-uncle Qrow…." Ruby replied, shyly.

 ** _I'm sorry Jaune…Everyone._** **Pyrrha thought as she felt as if a machine was crushing her into nothing. A lone tear escaped her eye.** ** _Looks like I'm tagging out early._** **Her eyes looked at the unconscious civilian in her arms, a girl of 14, younger than Ruby.** ** _I'm sorry I couldn't save you…._** **Pyrrha lamented to herself as she closed her eyes.**

"No!" shouted Nora. Tears on the verge of showing. This couldn't be how it ended!  
Everyone was on the edge of their seats. When a voice boomed and surprised all of them.

 **"I refuse to believe my partner was ever that weak-willed."**

"No way." Exclaimed Yang.  
"That voice…." Said Weiss.  
Pyrrha was looking at the screen nervously, her heart beating in her chest.  
Everyone in the room was silent. All intent on watching the events unfold.

 **Pyrrha's eyes opened suddenly. A rain of swords and arrows showered the towering monster, ripping apart its flesh and allowing Pyrrha to stand again.  
"Now go! Pyr!"**

"Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha. Joy filled her chest. The old version of his love wasn't dead!  
"Damn." Qrow managed to reply. "That Arc is hard to kill."  
"ARC is alive.." Glynda said, in between hard sighs. She was happy too. The man lost his way, but still deserved redemption.  
"Yeah!" Ruby and Nora pumped their fists into the air. Elated that their friend and brother was alive and well.  
"Thank Oum." Ren sighed in relief. His eyes closing as he smiled fondly.

 **Gritting her teeth, Pyrrha walked forward, the young girl in her arms. "Guys! Shoot it to hell!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. With a nod, everyone shot into the hulking mass of tentacles and flesh until it was nothing more than dust. Each time the creature tried to regenerate, the group shot it with grenades and dust rounds until it could not regenerate any more. The last piece of the corrupted monster was swiftly cut down by a red reaper and her scythe.  
**  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. The adults took a minute to calm themselves. The danger for them has passed. They were surprised at their tenacity.  
Ozpin smiled at the group as they celebrated. They would make fine huntsmen indeed.  
Qrow chuckled. Seeing his nieces safe was all that mattered.  
Glynda surprisingly took part in the celebrations. Her students bested such a foe. She beamed with pride.

 **The metallic sounds of sword clashing against swords are heard all through ought the world. Each time the king shot a sword at the blonde boy, he responded with the same sword, breaking the two of them as they clashed.  
The king clucked his tongue. "Damn! Do not overestimate yourself, kid!" A curved longsword appeared behind him. But Jaune responds quickly as he pulls out the same curved blade form under his feet and swings it straight at him.  
Gilgamesh retreats, but Jaune closes the distance in a second, pulls out a sword and swings at his neck.**

"Guys! He's winning Jauney is winning!" Nora said. Smiling widely. Ren smiling too.  
Everyone was smiling at this. The way Jaune moved was unlike anything they have ever seen. As if he and his swords are one and the same, the boy moves with a certain finesse.  
"Now the kid needs to close in for the final blow and it will all be over!" Said Qrow .  
"Come on, Arc!" whispered Blake.  
"Beat that miscreant, Jaune!" exclaimed Weiss, as she and Ruby held each other while shaking in excitement.  
Pyrrha had her hands held together tightly, praying for her love. She smiled in joy when she noticed certain moves she had taught him. As long as they believed in one another, they can overcome anything!

 **The golden man frowned and panicked. "Why?" He said, as the blonde boy forced him into swordplay. "Why am I losing to a lowlife's sword?"**

"Because you underestimated him." Said Ozpin, all matter of factly. Glynda nodded at her boss and Qrow smiled.  
"Called it!" The former bandit quipped.

 **Jaune slashed and slashed. Crashing his infinite swords against the appearing weapons. He is not thinking. He knows that if he lets the king regain his composure then he will die. Jaune keeps moving forward. When he sees a weapon about to be fired, he reels in the exact same weapon and swings it with all his might!  
"Impossible! I'm being cornered by such a lowlife sham?"**

That's what you get, meanie!" Ruby said, while sticking out her tongue in childish fashion.

 **The sounds of swords crashing echo through the viewing chamber. The king cannot handle Jaune's sword attacks so he has to destroy his weapons against his. That will be his undoing. He is the strongest being on the planet, against anyone else, he would win without question. He has an endless amount of weapons at his disposal. But he is only an "owner".  
He never bothered to learn a weapon to its fullest potential, opting instead to shoot them like bullets. He is not a "wielder".  
Even in this world, Jaune is not a match against other huntsmen. He cannot match one even with infinite swords. Gilgamesh has that ability but Jaune does not.  
Therefore, this is the only one Jaune can fight against. They are both "owners" but Jaune is always one step ahead of him since his swords are there, ready to be used!**

"Indeed." Nodded Ozpin. "No matter how many weapons Gilgamesh throws at Mr. Arc; he can always respond in kind. He is faster and more skilled than the King of Heroes."

 **"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" The king swears at the boy as he continues to fight. "I did not think I would have to use my sword against a lowlife like you!"**

"Here it comes!" Said Glynda  
Everyone stiffened at the mention of the sword. The overpowered weapon will spell doom if Jaune does not act fast!

 **Gilgamesh raises his hand. The sword appearing behind him is a demonic sword of the king. A sword that does not exist anywhere in the world!  
"I won't let you!" Jaune shouted.  
With a swift hand, he pulls in Milo, and slices Gilgamesh's arm that tries to reach for the "sword".  
"Gah?!"  
His arm is sliced clean off, the appendage flying off and the sword falling into the ground behind him.**

"Oh my oum! Did you guys see that? Holy shit!" Nora was jumping up and down, her excitement uncontained. The professors were too busy being amazed by the swift move to reprimand her for her course language.  
"Guess the golden douche was….." Yang smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
"Yang, no…" Pleaded Blade.  
"Ugh." Groaned Ruby. Knowing what will happen next.  
"Xiao Long don't you da-"  
"DISARMED!" Yang shouted, laughing like a maniac all the way.  
Everyone on the viewing chamber groaned at the horrible pun.  
"Goddamint Tai." Lamented Qrow.  
 **The king's weapons stop. His arm is gone, leaving him defenseless.  
"Ha!" Without hesitation, Jaune moves in to slash the king of heroes!**

"Normally I wouldn't approve of someone attacking a defenseless person during combat, but I think we can all agree that this is for the best." Said Goodwitch.  
"Aye" responded everyone.

 **Narrowly avoiding the blades. Gilgamesh retreats back.  
"Kuh! You are stronger than me here!"  
Gilgamesh admits his defeat and retreats further back.  
"I won't let you go damnit!" Jaune screamed.  
If he lets him regain his composure then he will surely die. He needs to settle the match here and now.**  
 **Gilgamesh realizes that he cannot retreat further so he grabs a sword from his golden portal, but Jaune is faster, he will surely!  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
Their voices overlap. A blinding light distracts them both.**

"What happened?" Asked Weiss, alarmed.  
"That light? Is it over already?" Pyrrha asked, referring to the semblance of her lover.

 **Back on the real world, Jaune pants coarsely, laying on the ground, exhausted. He cannot move, as his body aches.  
Standing a few feet from him, Gilgamesh breathes heavily. His arm missing and blood coming out in gushes from his limbless stump.  
"Running out of aura is a pathetic end. Victory is yours…" the king said. Behind him, a sword appeared from a golden portal. "Die with that satisfaction. You lowlife faker."**

"I thought Jaune had him!" exclaimed Ruby, alarmed.  
"Come one Jaune, Get up!" Ren said.  
"Jaune…." Pyrrha moaned, scared for the life of her loving knight.  
"Just one more push, Come on Vomit Boy!" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red at the kingly man.

 **Suddenly, a rush of air makes Gilgamesh stumble. From the stump in which his arm used to be, a black hole emerged, swallowing him whole. "What?! How dare you drag me in, you wretch!"  
Jaune could only look in horror as the hole expanded, consuming everything in its path.**

"W-what's going on?" shouted Blake.  
"Whatever, it is, it's not good at all!" replied Qrow.  
"Come on Mr. Arc!" Ozpin cheered on.

 **A chain shot through the darkness, imbedding itself deep onto the Arc boy's flesh. Jaune screamed as the bladed chain cut into his arm.**

"Jaune!" The students cried out.  
Ren winced, the wound looked painful.  
Nora looked away. The wound on Jaune's hand was very alarming and made her stomach turn.  
Weiss looked wide eyed at the gory display. The blade sticking out of the Arc boy's arm was bloodied and it made her head dizzy. _That's going to leave a mark,_ she thought.

 **"That sick abomination! Doesn't it realize that a fellow spirit cannot be made its core?!"  
Dragging himself out of the black hole, Gilgamesh cursed the weapon he helped create.  
"Fuck! You're trying to take me with you?!" Jaune cursed at the kingly man.  
"You idiot! I will not die like this today!" The King of Heroes shouted back. "Stay right there mongrel! Just long enough for me to climb to safety!"  
"Fat chance!" Jaune glared at the man. "I'd rather cut my own arm off!"**

Various cries of protest filled the room.  
Pyrrha was shaking. She wanted to believe that Jaune would survive this, but the odds were stacked heavily against him. Ren bit down on his nails, his eyes never once darting away from the screen.  
Glynda looked at the scene impatient. _You can do it, Jaune!_ She thought.

 **A haughty, grumbled huff was heard. "You can cut your own arm off if you like. Just move to your right."**

"Yes!" Pyrrha exclaimed.  
The rest of the viewing party was relieved the second they heard that voice.

 **Jaune turned as he moved to the right. His eyes watching the distance curiously.  
"No way! You- "The King of Heroes was cut off mid-sentence, as a sword imbedded itself deep into his forehead. "Archer…..." He moaned as he was sucked into the black hole. With both the king and the grail disappearing from the world, forever.**

Everyone cheered at the defeat of the golden king. The air of the viewing chamber was filled with joy and laughter. The proffesors smiled too, proud of the young Arc boy for what he had accomplished.

 **"That guy…" Jaune looked at the sunrise with fondness. "Always showing off…."**


	5. UBW End

**The battle has ended and the curtain is about to fall. The man with almost chalk-white hair looks on to the horizon, not knowing how much time he has left.  
"Jaune!"  
He turns his head slightly towards the voice, the girl with red hair and bronze armor shouldn't have enough energy to run, but she is running with ragged and labored breathing. He watches her in silence, a strange sense of nostalgia filling his chest.  
He has no aura left. His armor is cracked and damaged and his cloak is cut everywhere. His very existence is weak. The knight from the future begins to disappear from his feet up.**

Ruby frowned, eyes glistening. "Can't we do something? I don't want Jaune to die…."  
Everyone in the chamber thinks about what the young reaper has said, the man, while different in many ways, is still their friend, doesn't he deserve a second chance?  
"Sometimes, an end is just a beginning." Said Blue, hands clasped together and deep in thought.  
"But still-" Ruby tried to protest, but choked on her words. At that moment everyone understood. There is no salvation for the knight, he has exhausted his entire aura reserves and is slowly awaiting death. However, it is a small reprieve to them that the knight gets to say goodbye.  
 **  
"Ja…une…."  
The sun is rising in the distance. The golden light emerges from the horizon slowly, bathing them both and illuminating the area.  
"Too bad, Pyr. This is what's going to happen, you should give up this time."  
The knight doesn't have any grandiose thing to say.  
That irks her so much. The knight who is about to disappear is acting as if nothing has happened. He is still her goofy partner, the one she has fought and trained with and trusted her back to.  
He has remained in this world to save her at the very last moment. His body has taken the King Of Heroes' many weapons. His body is disappearing, but he did not come to ask for help, but to say goodbye.  
The girl cannot think of anything to say. She is always like this at the most crucial of times. She loses her wit when it counts the most.**

 **"Ha…."  
The knight smiles a bit. The awkwardness of the girl is a fond memory for him.  
"J-Jaune…This is hardly the time to be laughing!" She looks up at the knight.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Its because we both look terrible. I'm just amazed at how worn out we are." The knight smiles as he talks.**

Pyrrha felt a lump in her throat after seeing his regret free face. She wonders if he truly deserves to disappear.

 **"I can…give you aura. We can make a contract.."  
She says something she shouldn't. The girl in bronze begs the knight to stay. To have a true chance at happiness.  
"No, I am no longer qualified for that, and besides, I no longer have a goal anymore. My battle ends here."  
His reply is free of doubt and his will is strong. His face is as bright as the sun. How can the girl in bronze force him when he's making a face like that?  
"But…That means that no matter how many years pass….you won't….."  
 _Won't be saved._ The girl swallows her words and hangs her head. It is not something the girl should say. And it's not something that can be solved by keeping the knight in this world.**

"It's not fair..." Between little-smothered sobs, the surprising voice of the heiress shakes them all out of their stupor.  
"Indeed." Ozpin sighed. "As long as the hero known as ARC exists, he will continue to kill people to save people at the behest of the World. It is truly a tragedy."  
"At least he has the knowledge that whatever happened, his dream was not a mistake. I wouldn't call it a tragedy so much so as it is a bittersweet situation." Ren said.  
"That's surprisingly deep, Ninja-kid," Qrow remarked.  
"Mr. Lie is correct. As long as ARC remembers the beauty in his ideal, he won't lose hope." Glynda said. Sad and torn up inside, but hopeful.

 **"Pyrrha."  
The girl in bronze looks up at the voice.  
Her face looks cute and strained, trying to hold back her tears.  
The knight, rather than expressing the attachment he feels, looks on into the distance.  
"Please take care of me. I think you know, but I am a dolt. Please support me."  
The knight says so as if it's somebody else's business.  
Those words are of parting. The future might change.  
If a girl like her stays with Jaune Arc, then the hero known as ARC should not be born.  
"Jaune…."  
His words contain such hope.  
But even if it ends that way, the already existing knight will forever be a guardian. The boy and the man are two separate existences.  
They only share the same starting point and he is the ideal that boy dreamed of.  
There is no salvation available for this knight.  
There is nothing to give to him as he has already died and become a guardian.  
She understands but nods In spite of that.  
She cannot give him anything that will change this fact, so she instead gives him her best smile.  
The girl in bronze smiles so that she can answer the trust the knight puts in her.  
"Yeah! I'll do my best. So that he learns to love and appreciate himself. So you should also….."  
 _Forgive yourself._  
She does not put it into words. She looks up at her disappearing knight with a flood of emotions.**

 **"I have found my answer. It is fine, Pyr. I'll do my best from now one as well."  
A breeze. The knight has finally rested his body, without waiting for the girl's reply.  
"Heh. I never got to tear him a new one.."  
The girl in bronze turns to the sound of the voice. Standing next to her, the snow white heiress laughs, tears in her eyes.  
They wipe away the tears together. They don't have time to be depressed after he made a face like that. They say goodbye to the ground that the knight was standing on and they run towards their friends.**

The ballroom was filled with resonating sounds of sobs and emotional outburst. In one corner, Ruby held onto her sister tightly, as she tried her best not to sob loudly. Blake was on her left, rubbing her leader's back.  
Weiss closed her eyes and smiled fondly. She feels a renewed sense of motivation deep inside her. Ren being the calmest out of the viewing party, decided to embrace Nora and keep her close to his chest. Watching such a harrowing and emotion packed alternate universe gave him some very precious insight on what he could potentially lose, and what he could potentially gain. Maybe it is time for him to talk about his feelings towards a certain Viking.  
Ozpin realized Arc and himself had the curse of eternity as something in common. However, at the very end, the knight of the future got his answer. Ozpin does not know when he will get his own answer but knows he will look forward to the future without giving in to despair.  
"I'll give you all a moment to gather your thoughts. I have some business to attend to. We shall start with the second alternate universe tomorrow. You can help yourself to my fridge." Blue raised his hand and pointed a finger at the strange fridge connected to a QWERTY keyboard that appeared out of thin air. The room that looked like a void now sported different chairs and dining tables.  
"Simply input whatever you want to eat into the keyboard, and the food will appear." **  
**"I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink." Qrow said, standing up and approaching the fridge.


	6. Heaven's Feel Part 1

After the viewing session about Jaune and his future self, the beacon residents decided to eat and rest until the next session. Ozpin was currently speaking with hushed tones with his inner circle. Ruby and Yang shared a pizza as they discussed with Blake and Weiss, who were eating fish and a salad respectively.  
Pyrrha, on the other hand, was busy contemplating the white void in which they resided for the time being. Her mind drifted to the battle of wills that she witnessed and she smiled. She knew Jaune had incredible potential, she resolved to help Jaune achieve his semblance when they returned.  
Ren was busy toying around with Nora's hair, who was lazing about on a sofa, her head on his lap. Ren thought about their first interaction with the being known as Blue. He said that they would be distressed during these viewings, but the last viewing was upsetting but hopeful. His gut sank as he realized the next viewings would be crueler and dark. He only hoped his team-no, his family, had the will to remain strong.

As they ate and talked, a very familiar white light blinded them momentarily. When they opened their eyes, they saw new arrivals.  
Hulking above all others, the imposing figure of Cardin Winchester was accompanied by a small and frail looking bunny girl, Velvet Scarlatina. To the right side of the bunny, Coco Adel took a moment to check her surroundings.  
"Great." Coco said. "We get a first class view of utter whiteness. Seriously Blue, a little more color wouldn't hurt you."

The disembodied voice of Blue was heard. "I find it to be easier to concentrate with a more minimalistic and colorless surrounding."  
"Damn, he wasn't kidding. It's like a white void of nothingness." Cardin added.  
"Hey, at least he has furniture." Sun Wukong said, being one of the figures that arrived.  
To the right of the new arrivals, a black-haired woman was standing still, faced twisted into a frown, next to her, Taiyang Xiao Long stood.  
"Girls!" The blonde man, after spotting his daughters, ran to them.  
"Dad!" The red and yellow girls cheered, and jumped on their dad, embracing him.  
The black haired woman, Raven, simply scoffed at the childish antics of her renounced family.  
The arrival was a woman with a military look to her. Her hair was white as snow and her composure was dignified and professional.  
"Great, the tsundere is here…" Qrow said, rolling his eyes.  
"Winter!" Weiss cheered happily and ran to her sister.  
"How do you even know what a tsundere is?" Asked Taiyang.  
Qrow shrugged. "You should hide your secret manga stash better."  
With that, the two grown men started to wrestle childishly on the floor. Ruby and Yang cheering for each of them as they brawled. Winter and Weiss rolled their eyes and sighed at their antics.  
"But what are you guys doing here?" Asked Ruby.  
"That dude, Blue, decided we should be present for his "viewings" or so he called them. Is he even as he?" Coco said.  
"He gave us a quick rundown of what was going on. That's cool, we get to save the world huh?" Cardin said, grinning.

It was surprising to the members of RWBY, but after the events of Forever Falls, Cardin decided to turn over a new leaf and be less of an ass. He apologized to everyone he bullied and even started hanging out with Jaune and Velvet. In their presence, he confided on how he was the heir of the Winchester family, and their toxic way of life, which was hammered into him ever since he was a boy. In the presence of true friends, Cardin changed for the better. No longer burdened by the curse of his family.

"It appears we are all gathered," Blue said, as he materialized in front of the large group of people. "We will now be watching another alternative universe, although the word alternative is too loose of a definition. If I could choose a more suitable adjective, it would most certainly be a " _possible_ " future."  
"Possible?" Asked Ozpin.  
"Indeed, the threads of fate are rather cruel, this universe is very dark and disturbing. It is curious, I preemptively feel guilt for what I'm about to show you. However, by telling you this, I hope I can somehow spare you from nasty surprises." Blue said.  
"How-How dark are we talking about?" Qrow asked, clearly having his nieces in his mind.  
"I would call it "The worst possible scenario." People will die and you will watch. Bodies will be destroyed due to power they cannot control and innocence will disappear. In this world, the fate of humanity lies in kin killing kin and the will to forsake that which makes you a human."

Everyone in the room felt chills run down their spines. With that ominous warning, they each took a seat on different sofas. Team RWBY shared one with JNPR. The adults shared a sofa, however, Raven noticed that Taiyang deliberately sat as far away from her as possible, ignoring and quelling the sensation in her heart akin to being stabbed, she took her seat next to Winter Schnee.  
Cardin looked around awkwardly until Velvet and Coco dragged him to sit with them. Sun joined them, disappointed that the seat next to Blake was occupied by the blonde dragon.  
Blue sighed and snapped his fingers.  
"Here we go." He said. The mirror-like screens displaying one single title.

 **HEAVEN'S FEEL**


	7. Heaven's Feel Part 2

**The shine of the moonlight illuminated what appeared to be a porch. Two figures sat there, calm and silent. Behind them, the distinct walls of a castle were seen, displaying upon its grey, tempered bricks the Arc symbol.  
This is a story from winter, 10 years ago.**

"That's the Arc castle of Arcadia." Said Ozpin, recognizing the structure.  
Raven nodded, "A superb fortification. It is said that a thousand soldiers could march on the castle, and a thousand soldiers would be repelled."  
Ruby cooed in awe, "Is it really that amazing? It looks like a simple castle to me."  
"Indeed, the castle was made with materials, unlike anything we use. While the secrets of this building technique were lost to time for others, the Arcs and their family still keep the secret to making such legendary fortifications."  
"Indispensable for the fight against the darkness. " Said Qrow.

 ** _The night and the stars were beautiful_. A young Jaune Arc thought. He was seated next to his grandfather. The wind was chilly but not cold enough to bother him. He sat there with his grandfather in a comfortable silence. It was a good night to enjoy the moon.**

"Hey, It's Jauney Boy!" Said Cardin.  
"Indeed." Replied Weiss. "He must be 7 at the time. This is something that happened 10 years ago after all."  
 _He looks so cute and small!_ Thought Pyrrha.

 **Back then, Jaune's grandfather didn't leave the house at all. Not going outside. He would just laze around the house. Jaune regrets thinking about it. He did not realize that those were the actions of an animal that knew it was dying.  
"I wanted to be a hero of justice when I was a child."  
The man said suddenly. The man that Jaune considered a hero said so, his eyes yearning for it.  
"What?" Jaune replied. "What do you mean you wanted to? Did you give up?"  
His grandfather simply laughed and said; "Yeah. Unfortunately, being a hero is a limited time thing. It becomes hard to call yourself one once you grow up. I wish I found that out earlier."**

The adults nodded. In defense of humanity, they shed the blood of the people they wanted to protect. They stained their hands just so the next generations would know peace. Ozpin swallowed hard. He vowed to never forget the sacrifices he made to ensure peace.  
Raven simply scoffed. "A hero?"  
Yang, waiting for an opportunity to insult her biological mother said with a shrug of her shoulders "Yeah. It's a pretty beautiful dream. It's not like an inhuman monster like you would understand anything about dreams anyway."  
"Yang…" Her father admonished her.  
Raven simply scoffed at her and continued watching.

 **The boy smiled. He believed what his grandfather was saying simply because he was saying it.  
"Then I guess it couldn't be helped." The boy said with a smile.  
The old man laughed. "Yeah. It really couldn't be helped."  
"It can't be helped, so I'll take your place." The boy said with confidence. "It's impossible since you are old, but it should be alright for me. I'll take on your dream. I'll make it come true!"  
The old man laughed. He made a peaceful face. After breathing in he said "Yeah. I'm relieved." He quietly closed his eyes. "The moon is beautiful tonight."  
He closed his eyes and never opened them again.  
Jaune did not cry out for him because his grandfather looked so calm as if he would wake up the next morning.  
There were no sounds. All was silent. In the bright night, Jaune Arc remembered his eyes burning. But he did not cry out, nor did he feel sad.  
He could only wait until the moon sank, with tears in his eyes.**

"Awww." Nora said, sniffing. Ren closed his eyes in respect.  
"That was touching." Velvet said, her expression solemn.  
"Yeah. So this is why Jauney-boy wants to be a hero huh?" Cardin said.  
"Uwaaaah" Coco cried out, her eyes burning with tears, comically complaining to Blue, who laughed. "Why do you show us such a sad scene! Ugh, I'm crying now! I'm such a girl!"  
"Forgive her, she's.." Velvet sighed, "A fan of soap operas."  
Team RWBY and JNPR simply laughed at the antics of their upperclassman.

 **"Since then," The voice of Jaune echoed, "He was the subject of my admiration. I wanted it so badly. To be a hero. That is why I decided to be like him. Become a hero of justice, so that I could save people and let no one be killed or cry, just like him."**

"You gotta admire his devotion to that dream." Taiyang commented.  
"To follow a dream that isn't even your own?" Raven asked, "To be influenced by mere sentimentality. What a weak mind."  
"It's a good dream." Said Blake, "There are worse dreams and aspirations in the world."

 **"And in pursuit of my dream., I met the greatest people in the world."  
Flashes of images appeared briefly. Memories. However, the memories soon had a focus. Jaune's friends. Meditating with Ren. Blowing up illegal fireworks with Nora. Talking and laughing with Yang. Studying with Weiss. Sparring with Pyrrha.  
 _Meeting Ruby. Laughing with Ruby.  
_ "My mom was the best!" Jaune recalled Ruby saying so once. "She gave her life fighting for the little guys. Sometimes it feels like she left me. But-" Her eyes were moist with tears, "I'll be just like her. So that everyone gets a happy ending."  
He embraced her. As she silently cried on his shoulder. Her mom was a touchy subject. The conversation had started with Jaune venting his frustrations about being weak, and Ruby having a heart to heart with him.  
That is when he understood. The girl that smiled for others, cried alone.**

Ruby sighed. Her mom… She died to protect others from the nightmares of the Grimm. She wants to be like her so much, yet she always felt alone after that. She felt as if she left her, alone in the world.  
Weiss looked over Ruby with amazement. Ruby scarcely talked about her mom. It was a very touchy subject for her.  
"Summer…" Qrow sighed. The old huntsman could only remember what he once had, and what lost.  
Pyrrha felt guilty over feeling jealous. The memories of Jaune were more and more about Ruby than her. She shook her head.

 **The scene changed instantly. An alarm clock beeped. With a groan, Jaune Arc slammed his palm into it, disabling the incessant beeping.  
He opened his eyes. The beds of his team were already tidied up and cleaned. He was the last one to wake up. His eyes darted to the small note in his night drawer.  
 _We figured we would let you sleep in. we'll be at the library.  
-Pyrrha_  
"Ugh." He groaned. His arms and legs felt like lead. "Pyrrha really needs to chill out with training."  
He made the comment to himself, with mirth in his voice. He really appreciated his partner and the help she offered, but something about her style of fighting isn't right with him.  
 _Maybe I'll discover my style when I get my semblance?_ He thought.**  
 **  
**"Hey! Its Beacon." Ruby said excitedly. She was interested in experiencing what Jaune went through during his days at Beacon. A new perspective, so to speak.  
"Yes. Though it appears we have left Jaune in the dorm. Again" Said Ren comically.  
"It's Pyr's and Jaune-Jaune's fault for staying up so late sparring." Said Nora, smiling.  
"Training is fine, but that dolt really needs to take academics more seriously!" Complained Weiss, her sister nodding.  
"Strength will only get you so far. But a strong and cultured mind cuts deeper than any blade." Said Winter.

 **Jaune closed his eyes for a moment, and the world burned.  
The flames spread as far as the eye could see. The stench of burning human flesh and death present through the macabre memory.  
In the middle of the disaster, Jaune stood.  
"It was so senseless,"** **Jaune said. "People dying for nothing."  
The flames covered everything. People burned to death.  
 _I am not allowed to wallow in memories_** **Jaune thought. _I will never let that tragedy happen again!_** _  
 **  
**_They all sat, without words.  
"W-what's happening?" asked Ruby.  
"There was a fire 10 years ago, in the village next to the Arc fortress. Jaune was in the middle of it, and was only saved due to the timely intervention of his family." Said Blue.  
"He watched people burn to death at 7 years old?" Asked Winter, incredulous. "That's….."  
"That's fucked." Said Cardin.  
"I cannot imagine the trauma that event would have created…" Said Glynda.

 **"Jaune?"  
He opened his eyes again. Sat next to him, Ruby Rose smiled down upon him. "What are you doing? This is our day off!" She smiled at him.  
"Oh, Good morning Rubes." The boy said.  
Jaune smiled at the pint-sized huntress.  
They walked through the halls in silence. Ruby smiled fondly at her friend and Jaune was grateful for forgetting about the fire of 10 years ago.  
 _Every time I close my eyes, I remember it._ He thought.  
They reached the cafeteria. Jaune sat down next to Team RWBY as they were just starting to plan out their day. He said hello to each of them. Yang was the same as always, cheerful and social. Blake had a book in her hands and was reading it intensely, sometimes breaking off from the reading to answer a question or not. Ruby was going on and on about the plans of fun she drew up in class. Weiss tried to calm her partner and sighed when she realized it was impossible, but in her lips was a fond smile.**

 **They all laughed and talked. Jaune sat there and laughed with them as well. He messaged Pyrrha quickly, telling her where he was.  
"It's going to be the coolest day ever!" Ruby bellowed happily.  
Weiss giggled to herself, "I'm surprised you managed to even come up with a coherent schedule." She said with mirth.  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Ruby replied, puffing her chest in pride.**

"I'm not good with numbers." Ruby said sheepishly.  
Weiss laughed, her sister surprised to see such a reaction out of her sister, but smiled nonetheless. She had her doubts about her sister attending Beacon, however, she is happy now, as her sister has a good team and good friends.

 **After reuniting with team JNPR. The group of teenagers went down to the airship bay to head down to Vale and start their best day ever. The plan consisted of arcade games, a reasonably expensive restaurant paid by Weiss and Pyrrha, as they had the most amount of money and didn't particularly care about spending.**

 **They spent the day together. Laughing and enjoying each other's company. They played all kinds of games, and Jaune was surprised that Weiss and Blake were familiar with video games.  
After that, they ate together in a semi-classy restaurant. The food was good, so much so that Nora ended up making the restaurant run out of steak.**

 **As they walked through the streets of Vale, happily chatting with each other. Nora and Yang happily discussing who would slay the most Grimm in a contest while Weiss was talking with Blake about the geopolitical situation in Menagerie. In that moment, Jaune felt a presence he hadn't ever felt before. The darkness of the streets hid the figure from view, but Jaune felt a chill run up his spine. He felt as if something that shouldn't exist is right in front of him. He turned, still walking.  
 _"If you don't kill her now. Everyone will die, Big bro…"  
_ He stopped, dead in his tracks. He wheezed.  
 _What the hell was that?_ He thought, his mind scrambling to process the information. The ominous message played again and again in his mind. Ren noticed that his leader was looking alarmed, and spoke up, "Jaune?"  
"R-Ren…" Jaune croaked out, "Did you see that?"  
Ren tilted his head to the side, "See what?" He asked.  
 _Even Ren hasn't seen that thing? Then that means that whatever that thing was, it deliberately showed itself to me. Not even Blake's ears are picking up anything…._ Jaune thought.  
"A-Ah haha Its nothing. Just my mind playing tricks haha…" Jaune said, trying to channel his inner dorkiness.  
Ren, eyebrow raised, simply nodded and ran after Nora.**

"Creepy." Commented Cardin.  
"Yeah. Did you guys hear what the voice said?" Asked Velvet.  
"It said to kill someone? The voice sounded distorted." Replied Glynda.  
"If you don't kill her soon, everyone will die." Said Ozpin. "That is what the voice said. As cryptic as messages go I'm afraid."  
"Without context, we cannot be certain of what the voice meant." Said Blake.  
"It was creepy as hell though." Coco jested.  
Winter coughed, "Y-yeah." The young specialist wasn't a big fan of spooky ghost stories. ****

 **They all halted to a stop. Ruby separated from the group, in search of drinks from the vending machine down at the alley. In the dimly illuminated corner of the alley, Ruby Rose inserted her Lien card into the machine, when she was approached by a passing figure. The man with gold hair simply grinned. As he passed Ruby, he spoke.  
 _"You should go and die before it's too late."_  
His voice was like a taunt. A sneer escaped his lips. Ruby's eyes widened like saucers.  
"W-Wha?"  
She turned instantly to the voice but found nothing but air. The man was gone.**

"Whoa!" Nora bellowed "Bad touch! Stranger danger!"  
Yang's eyes were red, "What the hell does that even mean?"  
The rest of the viewing party was silent.  
"Could this be related to the voice and presence Jaune felt?" Asked Pyrrha, concerned for the safety of her friends.  
Qrow was seething. _This blonde fuck comes out of nowhere and tells my niece to die?_ He thought bitterly as he grinded his teeth together.

 **"Guys!" Ruby ran out to meet her friends, her face full of worry. "There was-"  
She never finished her sentence. The group of teenagers stood still. Jaune looked absolutely terrified. They all were frozen in place, looking on with fear at the figure that was standing at the end of the street. The monster was undoubtedly human but bounded in thick muscle.  
"** **▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓█▓█ "  
** **The scream was inhumane. A deafening roar that was out of this world.  
 _  
_**Ozpin's eyes widened in fear. That thing was a monster unlike any he has seen before  
"What the fuck is that?" Cardin said, clearly afraid.  
"Look at that muscle!" Coco said, amazed.  
Glynda bit her lip. The chill of death that she felt down her spine telling her that her students have found themselves in another dangerous situation.

 **The monster did something baffling to them, it _leaped_. Leaped at them with a stone sword in hand. The blow carried so much force that any normal non-aura user would be blown to pieces.  
Pyrrha was the first to react, trusting her instincts, she unsheathed her weapons and planted her feet firmly on the ground. The shield intended to defend against the blow.  
The blow struck true. The shield stood, undamaged by the attack, yet the sickening crunch of bones rang in their ears.  
Pyrrha Nikos screamed.  
Everyone scrambled. Ren emptied his magazine into the giant. Blake did the same thing.  
Ruby and Yang went in for the strike while Jaune went to Pyrrha. The blow had broken her arm. Her face looked aghast with pain. The arm that supported the shield tangled like a wet noodle. It was unsightly.**

"Pyrrha!" Nora screamed at the mirrors.  
Pyrrha winced at the sound of her arm snapping in two.  
Velvet paled, "To be able to break through aura with a single blow. That power is-"  
"Too fucking strong! Champion-girl had her arm broken by simply blocking. Imagine what that force would do to you if you took an attack head-on." Cardin blanched, his face pale.  
The rest of the viewing party felt cold chills. The Winchester man was right. Any attack from that stone sword could be fatal even to seasoned huntsmen. The power in those blows was out of this world.  
Raven was extremely disturbed, she craved power like this but part of her, tugging at her chest, felt afraid. Deathly afraid for her daughter. What she and her friends faced was a monster. ****

 **"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out to her. She collapsed but used her sword as a cane. The blood seeped from where the skin broke. It was a mess.  
The mad giant swung wildly. Yang managed to escape a blow that would have certainly killed her and struck. The buckshot dug deep into the mad giant, yet the warrior stopped mid swing and delivered a devastating kick to her stomach. The blow crunched her ribcage as she was sent flying through the air, crashing into a convenience store, bloodied and broke.  
Amber eyes followed the fall of the golden fighter. "Yang!" The cat Faunus screamed.**

Raven gasped. A momentary moment of weakness. The image of her bloodied and broken daughter made her seethe with rage. Qrow took notice of this, and stared at his sister.  
"My baby!" Taiyang screamed but calmed down when he realized his own daughter was safe.  
"Is Yang—" Ruby couldn't finish the sentence.  
Yang smiled at her. "Don't worry Rubes, I'm pretty strong. I won't leave you."  
Ruby smiled back, but the smile was troubled and doubtful.

 **Nora capitalized on the delay of the giant's kick to strike. Using as much power as she could, she struck with her hammer, blowing a chunk off the mad warrior's face. But it wasn't enough. Amidst the smoke that covered his face, red eyes peered at her, his arm reached out to grab her.  
"Nora!" Ren screamed.  
The giant caught her. In between his fingers, he squeezed the life out of her. The screams of the Valkyrie were horrifying. The muscled hand was crushing her spine. She will be dead in seconds.  
Weiss, out of desperation, dashed at the berserker and used ice dust to flash freeze him in an instant. Ren followed through with a strike of his blades, severing the arm that held his childhood friend.**

"Oum…" Winter gasped in shock. The brutality of the battle was weighing down on her. The thought of Weiss being broken or killed by this monster made her gut twist like a snake.  
Ren shook wildly, his hand reaching out to Nora. She buried her head in his shoulder and comforted him.  
"How can they win this?" Asked Taiyang, anxious.  
"I-I don't think they can…" Ozpin croaked out. His gut was an empty well. He felt dread at the prospect of such a monster waiting for his students back in their home universe.  
"Oz!" Qrow snapped at the headmaster, but he himself recoiled back when he saw the old man's eyes.  
 **  
The monster in grey turned at the white heiress. Ruby, seeing her friend in imminent danger, used her semblance and tackled her.  
"Ruby!" Weiss screamed.  
Ruby Rose turned. She took aim and fired. A .50 FMJ sniper round. It punched through the monster's skull and blew its head off completely. Ruby realized that the bullet couldn't have punched through on its own, she aimed at the spot in which Nora had previously dealt damage and shot.  
Jaune stood dumbfounded. The monster was without a head. Blood was spurting out the bloody stump like a fountain.**

Ozpin audibly exhaled in relief. The danger had apparently passed, or so he thought.  
Blue turned to Raven and said "You ok there Bandit? You look as if you're about to turn coal into diamonds with your sphincter."  
Raven growled in response. She would never admit to anyone that she was worried for her daughter and that Summer-looking midget.  
"That was a nice move, Pipsqueak." Complimented Cardin, visibly relaxed now.  
"Indeed." Praised Winter. "You took advantage of your friend's earlier blow and used it to further damage that monster. It was tactically sound. I'm impressed."  
Weiss nodded.  
Qrow whistled, "That's high praise coming from the Ice Queen herself. I'm proud of you, kiddo." He smiled at his niece warmly.  
"Uh, guys?" Coco asked, worried.  
 **  
"Is everyone al-"  
The blonde boy never finished his answer. Blake, who was tending to a broken Yang screamed Ruby's name.  
Weiss gasped and ran at her leader.  
Jaune realized it too. The ground shook, throwing Weiss off balance, she fell face first into the pavement.  
The headless body was glowing a demonic red. The steam rose out of the monster's stump until the distinct appearance of a skeleton appeared.  
It was _regenerating_.  
It raised its giant sword.  
Ruby Rose saw her own death.  
Jaune Arc ran.  
Using his own body as a shield, he blocked the attack that was meant for the Rose huntress.  
Ruby looked on, terrified. Her hair and cape stained with blood. The body of her first friend at Beacon flew through the air and landed with a heavy thud.  
The blood seeped through the large gash on his stomach. The whiteness of his spine could be seen amidst the gore of his torn and hanging entrails.**

"Gods." Glynda covered her mouth with a hand and looked on in shock  
Raven was no stranger to such gory injuries, but she was still amazed at the force of the monster, enough to cleave an aura enhanced human in two.  
"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed. Her eyes dart over to the gruesome wound. It is undoubtedly fatal.  
"Oh Oum…" Velvet looked away. She buried her head into Cardin's shoulder. He would've blushed if he wasn't so concerned of the gory image of his friend bleeding to death on the ground, his entrails ripped and hanging out. He felt sick, bile rising out of his throat, but managed to quench down the need to barf.  
Ren was silent. The scene was horrifying. The friend he considers a brother ripped open like a fruit. The blood and viscera made him gag.  
Weiss almost fainted. The blood and gore were unlike any she had seen before. She always assumed she would be exposed to gruesome scenes, being a huntress and all, but nothing like this.  
Winter and Qrow look on, eyes wide. Qrow realized that if the kid hadn't shielded Ruby, her brains would've been splattered on the floor, his gut twists painfully for just thinking about it.  
 **  
Weiss was crying. The reality of their situation hit her like a truck.  
They were going to die.  
Just hours ago they were enjoying their day, and now they laid broken and bloodied, about to be killed by a monster.  
"Please, anyone….."  
She begged. Her sister would have known what to do, she thought. Her _strong_ sister would have summoned a thousand Beowolves and overwhelmed the monster.  
Her eyes widened in realization.  
 _Summon.  
_ The white heiress concentrated. It was a prayer more than a demand. She prayed to be able to use her semblance.  
 _I need to save my friends!_  
The white of her aura flared to life, and the monster immediately recognized her as a threat.  
It dashed at her wildly. She had 5 seconds to live.  
Something made a connection to her soul. She could feel it. A _force_ connected through.  
"H-heed my words." Her mouth moved. She felt as if she knew these words, but her mouth was not her own.  
"My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you hear my plea and obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!"**

"Weiss?" Winter croaked in surprised. She knew about the summoning semblance of their family. But she had never seen such a bizarre and completely different summoning.  
Everyone held their breath.

 **The white heiress stood alone in a hill of swords. Her mind linked to the presence beyond. The presence in the throne that was answering her heartfelt prayer!  
"I hereby swear, that I will be all good in the world! That I shall defeat all evil in the world! Answer my call!"  
The giant was looming over her now. It would all be over soon.  
The world flashed white. The beast howled in pain. The action took less than a second, yet when Weiss Schnee opened her eyes, she was staring at the back of a red-cloaked figure. The beast, now without arms, flailed wildly until disappearing.  
"I see. So the girl managed to tap into the _Throne_ …."  
A voice boomed. It was certainly female. It held caution against this new development.  
"Return to me at once, Berserker. It is too risky to continue this fight."  
The voice commanded.**

Ozpin's face grew pale. _That voice…..  
_ **  
Weiss couldn't stop herself from shaking. She looked up at the knight in red that had saved her.  
He turned. His hair was chalk white and his jaw defined. His swords were married ones, ying and yang.  
"Archer-class servant. I have come in accordance with your summons."**

"It's ARC!" Nora said, happily.  
"Indeed," Glynda replied, smiling. "And just in the nick of time."  
"Yes! Hell yeah!" Yang said. "Whew, I was worried for a second there…"  
"ARC?" asked Velvet.  
Pyrrha nodded, "That's Jaune. Or I should say Heroic Spirit ARC. I do not know how to explain it."  
"What? But Jauney-boy is right there!" Cardin said, confused, "How can there be two Jauney-boys?"  
"The _Throne of Heroes_." Said Blue, "It records hero's from every time period. It is like a database, but this one exists outside of time and space. Therefore it is feasible to assume that someone from the future or an alternate future exists inside the Throne."  
"That makes sense. So Weiss somehow taped into the Throne and summoned Jaune Arc from the future?" Asked Winter.  
"That is the gist of it, yes." Replied Ozpin.  
"Wow." Taiyang cooed, "I wonder if I'm a heroic spirit?"  
"Heroic Spirit Loser." Qrow snorted. Raven simply scoffed at the childish jape.  
"Arc must've done some really badass shit to be a Heroic Spirit." Said Coco.  
"Yeah!" Nora nodded excitedly, "He has this power that creates a WORLD OF SWORDS!"  
The new arrivals shared a confused look.  
"Don't worry. It will all be explained in due time." Blue assured them.  
 **  
Weiss breathed through her nose erratically. She was still in shock. Sensing impending death is not something that one can recover from quickly.  
The eyes of the heiress looked over her friends. Nora laid, alive but unconscious. Ren holding her head and praying in what she assumed was a foreign language.  
Blake carried over Yang. The blonde brawler was alive but barely.  
Ruby sat on the floor. Her eyes were blank and scared. She was looking directly at-  
Weiss's gut churned.  
Dragging herself to him, Pyrrha Nikos reached the red figure of Jaune Arc.  
Weiss felt the stinging of tears. He was probably dead.  
"Hm. It appears that Jaune Arc is still alive. Indeed, such a blow wouldn't have killed him, unless it destroyed his brain."  
The man in red said so with a bored and disinterested tone.  
"J-Jaune is alive?" Weiss asked, shyly.  
"Correct, however, your friends and teammates are another story. _Tch_!" The man in red clucked his tongue in annoyance. "It seems I cannot make my move now. So be it. Master!"  
The word "master" felt strangely familiar to Weiss. She turned to the red man.  
"There is a place where you can lick your wounds. It is a church, not far from here. However, I would advise caution when dealing with the Priest that resides in it."  
The red man offers help.  
In their current condition, the damage could be very bad. Nora was spared from the worst of it but Yang needs medical attention immediately, or she would surely have lasting damage.  
"Please help us, Um-"  
"Archer. My name is Archer."**

"That was a very astute observation sister. In the middle of the night, with the transport systems down, you wouldn't have been able to return to Beacon for medical attention. You did well." Winter said, smiling at her sister.  
"He said to advise caution when dealing with a priest." Raven said, "They are liable to get into trouble regardless. There is no safe choice."  
Taiyang growled, "You don't need to be so negative."  
"I agree with Rav here. Never met a priest I could trust." Qrow said.  
"It seems they have no other choice now." Glynda said, worried for her students, "We should be happy that they managed to survive, even Jaune, with his terrible injuries."

 **With a nod, Archer grabbed a hold of Yang. Blake hesitated at first, not letting the blonde hair go, but a nod from Weiss deterred her.  
Ren carried Nora, following behind the red man and Weiss, sparing glances at Jaune, whose abdomen had regenerated magically.  
"I'll take him." Said Blake, holding Jaune Arc tightly. Pyrrha nodded her thanks and stood up, her arm slowly healing itself due to aura, though it would be a full day before she could use it again.  
Weiss slowly approached Ruby.  
"Hey…" She said, unsure of how to proceed.  
Ruby turned to face her, her eyes were moist with tears.  
"We cannot stay here, Ruby. We need to go." Weiss said. Gently caressing the cheek of her best friend.  
"Jaune got hurt….my fault." Ruby managed to squeak out.  
Weiss was upon her, she embraced the hooded huntress and softly held her as she whimpered.  
"No. It's not your fault." She cooed.  
Weiss stood up and offered a hand to Ruby. The pint-sized huntress taking it.  
The red and white of team RWBY walked side by side, following behind the man in red and their friends. Their destination, a church.  
Despite the darkness of the night, Weiss swore she saw Ruby's _shadow_ twist and move.  
 _  
_**


	8. Heaven s Feel Part 3

**The scene changed to the Beacon students, battered and beaten, walking. They were tightly grouped together, fearful and alert of any change in their surroundings.  
Jaune was being held up by Blake, while Pyrrha trailed close behind, a hand on her mending arm. The alabaster skin slowly knitting itself back together. Ren held Nora in his arms, his expression grim. The boy in green sent worried glances to his teammates and to his leader. **

"That was brutal." Qrow exhaled. "I was seriously spooked back there."  
Blue nodded to the Beacon professors. "It might get worse. Prepare yourselves accordingly."

Raven replayed the fight again and again in her mind. She wanted to know of any weaknesses such a monster would have, yet when her mind went back to that fight, the only image that she was reminded of was that of her daughter, broken and bleeding.  
"Tch!" The bandit clicked her tongue in annoyance. She thought she was over such feelings.

"It appears the timely arrival of ARC and the safe space he knows of offer some needed respite. But I'm sure that whatever or whoever commanded that hulking monster wouldn't lie around waiting."

Cardin nodded. "For now, that's good enough. They need to lick their wounds. If I was them, I would try and contact any of the professors, or something like that.."

Weiss nodded. "That was surprisingly insightful of you, Cardin."  
Velvet puffed, slightly annoyed. "There is no surprise." She said. "Cardin is the leader of his team after all."

 **"Oum damnit!" Weiss cursed, her broken scroll in her hands. "Out of all the times for a network maintenance!"  
Archer looked at her, a smug smirk on his face. "You shouldn't work yourself up like that over nothing, Master. I have already scouted ahead and have detected no hostiles. And even if we found enemies, I am confident in my ability to scare them away."  
**  
"Well shit. I guess they are on their own now." Said Coco.  
"Yeah man." Sun said. "That is definitely bad luck. Out of all the times you need an evac…"  
Blake scoffed "It just goes to show how bad the CCT truly is. The politicians in charge of its upkeep probably pocket the money and make the maintenance an afterthought."  
Glynda frowned. "That isn't the case, right Ozpin?"  
Ozpin could only bristle and narrow his eyes in return.

 **"And you be quiet!" Weiss hissed. Her cheeks puffing and reddening. "Nice advice, There's a church nearby. Well we've been walking for 30 minutes! I don't see any churches nearby, do you?"  
Archer smiled. He had truly missed this.  
"We are already here." He said as he pointed to the big oaken door a few blocks away. In her stress, the heiress had missed church. "You need to pay better attention to your surroundings, Master."  
"Hush you!" The girl in white said, her face reddening. "You said I am your master, and while I don't know what that means, I think I have enough situational awareness to know that you answer to me! So don't talk back!"  
Archer sighed. Hanging his head. "As my master wishes"  
**  
Winter nodded to her sister. "Very well done Weiss. Asserting your dominance over smug men is something you need to be good at if you want to succeed as head of the SDC."

Qrow snorted. "You know all about domming men, don't you?"  
Winter bristled. "Listen here you-"

Glynda cut them off before it could escalate. "Can you stop trying to pick fights with each other? We're here to save our reality, remember?"

Qrow and Winter immediately stopped arguing, and sheepishly looked away from each other.  
"Whoa" Cardin said. "Makes you wonder who the true dom is."  
Glynda thwacked him over the head with her riding crop.  
"I'll pretend I didn't head that, Mr. Winchester."

Velvet watched curiously as Cardin mumbled to himself, red in the face and embarrassed. "Why are boys so obsessed with doms?" she pondered.

 **"Whoa." Blake said as the party looked around the church. The walls were made of brick, with a hundred seats all around and in front of an idol of Oum. The floor was clearly wood, and recently waxed if her nose was serving her correctly.  
"Welcome."  
The voice that resonated from within the dark bowels of the church has a fake pleasant tone to it. Blake and Ren both stiffened. They prided themselves into being the best of their group of friends in stealth and enemy detection, yet they were startled at the voice. They hadn't sensed anything there beforehand.**

"That was incredibly use of the shadows and breathing technique. Whoever was in that darkness knows how to conceal himself." Ren commented, with Nora nodding.  
"See how he chose the spot in which no light came to hide?" Nora pointed to the church altar. "He's very cautious for a priest."  
"Whoa Nora." Said Ruby, in awe. "I didn't knew that you knew about stealth techniques."  
"Of course I do silly!" Nora smiled. "My man is a ninja after all!"  
Ren's eyes widened " _Her man?"_ He thought in a panic.  
"Damn, the Valkyrie is already slaying?" Yang whistled.

 **"** **I do not know the circumstances of my summoning. Master" Archer said, as he stood behind Weiss, protective in his stance. "But the priest inside will explain everything that went down. Including my existence and that monster you fought."  
Archer tilted his head to the unconscious bodies of Nora, Jaune and Yang.  
"He is also a great spiritual healer, able to reinforce aura and strengthen the soul. He should be able to heal your friends up. Though he's quite a pain in the ass." He finished.**

 **The darkness slowly parted to reveal a face with olive toned skin. The man was garbed in a traditional black priest's outfit. His hair was shoulder length and brown, and his smile was unnerving to all the students involved.  
"J-Jaune!" Pyrrha moaned, as the eyes of her partner slowly crept open. Ren's eyes widened too as he rushed to his leader, Nora in his arms.  
"Huh W-What?" Jaune asked, dazed and confused.  
In a second, one Ruby Rose tackled him into a wooden bench. Tears in her eyes as she nuzzled his chest.  
"Im sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Ruby said as she cried silently on Jaune's chest. "You almost died because of me. I'm so stupid! So stupid…"  
"Ruby….." Jaune sighed, he brought a hand up to her red hair and stroked gently. "Shush. Its ok. I'm not hurt, see?"  
Jaune motioned to his stomach, where the terrible blow had cut through the cotton of his hoodie and bit into his flesh. The wound was now closed, the only indication of the past presence of a wound was the matted and clotted blood that adorned his pants and upper body.  
"I thought I…" Ruby hiccupped. "I thought I lost you too…."**

"That's sweet." Cooed Coco.  
"Yeah. I'm not sure about my precious flower being all chummy with a boy though…" Growled Tai.  
"Oh relax Dad. "Yang waved at him dismissively. "Vomit Boy is a good boy. I would pummel him if he hurt our Ruby. And besides, he got gutted in two trying to protect Rubes, that should tell you what kind of man he is."  
Tai's eyes widened. "That's true. I'm just worried my little rose will end up hurt."  
"I don't think he could ever hurt me" Said Ruby, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as she saw her counterpart being coddled and embraced by the Arc. _"Why do I feel like this? Jaune is my- "_ she thought to herself. She hesitated to call him friend.

 **"Interesting young men and women are in my church now." The priest chuckled dryly. "Along with a servant of all things. I assume that you are his master?" he said, pointing to Weiss.  
"Yes." Weiss said, curtly. "Although the meaning of such a word and the situation revolving it alludes me."  
The priest chuckled again, his face adorned an all knowing smile.  
"I am Kirei Kotomine. I am in charge of this church."**

"Kirei Kotomine huh?" Sun said, his hand on his chin, pretending to be in deep thought.  
"A very foreign name, not even color based. Probably from beyond Vale." Blake said.  
"Indeed" Said Ozpin. "And judging by his demeanor, he is very knowledgeable of servants, heroic spirits and the current situation."  
"I just hope everyone is ok." Pyrrha said, nervous.

 **The priest suddenly looked over to the pair of hunstmen students. The girl in red was the one, he knew it. He felt it. And then-  
He smiled.  
"Jaune Arc, huh?"**

"Oum, Creepy ass dude." Swore Cardin  
"I don't know why, but the way he looked at Ruby rubbed me the wrong way. That asshole knows something, I'm sure of it" Qrow growled.  
"It looks like he knows this Arc fellow." Winter added.

 **"You know me?" Jaune asked, cautious. Ren was behind him, holding Nora In his arms.  
"Of course." The priest smiled. "I was one of the few that fought against your grandfather in that forgotten ritual. The same one that her has kickstarted rather forcefully."  
"Her? Ritual?" Weiss asked "What are you speaking about?"  
The priest's eyes widened and he closed his mouth, his lips thinning into a straight line. "Ah. Apologies. I have forgotten myself. Let me ask you this, Weiss Schnee. What is the being you summoned?"  
Weiss groaned. "I do not know!" She looked around to her friends. Yang was slowly starting to wake up, Blake tending to her, the cat faunus's left hand hovering above her pistol, and her cat ears perched up and listening the conversation.  
Pyrrha was slowly flexing her arm, guiding her aura into repairing it. While Ren set Nora down in one of the churche's benches.  
"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but speaking in riddles will not get us nowhere."  
The priest hums to himself. "I suppose that is right. The ritual that I was speaking about is The Holy Grail War. A confrontation between individuals who desire the Holy Grail."  
"Holy Grail?" Jaune asked.  
"Correct. During ancient times, this war was conceived by the people of early Remnant as a way to decide who would get the coveted Holy Grail., an artifact with the power to grant its holder any wish."**


End file.
